Overwatch Zero
by HeiKitsune
Summary: "I killed you." Lena didn't flinch at the cold words. Kane's voice muffled under the book as he spoke. "I knew Widowmaker had her sights on me. I knew damn well I could have dodged it. And I knew, god Lena I knew, that you would you save me." He tore the book off his face and tossed it to the ground. Sapphire and ruby eyes brimming with tears. "I used you like a fucking pawn!"
1. Chapter 1: The Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.**

* * *

Overwatch Zero

Chapter 1:

The Drunk

* * *

The seedy bar at the end of street sounded like murder was going on inside. Loud screams reverberated of the dirty wooden walls. Along with its blaring destructive music, the shifty bar at the edge of the South American city gave off an aura madness and debauchery. The blonde woman in her dainty white blouse, looked at this seedy bar with a gaze of worry. Yet her up most concern is for the man in front of her. His short white hair did go well with his black jacket and jeans. A more relaxed look then his armor, yet the air around him and his piercing blue eyes still gives of a stature of man fighting one long endless war by himself. Even though he isn't alone anymore.

"Are you sure about this place Jack?" The woman asked, completely unsure if this dingy bar will help them in their mission.

Jack let out a small groan in frustration. He doesn't know why Angela came with him. She's way too soft for this and being covert isn't her thing. He should have brought Genji, but the damn ninja is still hovering around his brother.

"Winston's little computer 'girlfriend' is taking too long to find out where the Talons are." He grunted, walking towards the door. "By the time they find them, someone will be dead. Again. I can get that info faster and easier."

As he walked through the door, Angela sent a small glare at his back. Not knowing how long she'll be able to handle his standoffish nature. With sigh she followed him in the bar. Then ducked her head just in time avoid a bottle being flung from some howling monster. That turned out to be a young woman, whose short lavender hair and many pricings gave her the look of some sort of human porcupine.

She was yelling at a larger man whose muscles seem to be the size of his head. He too along with every other ruffian in the bar is dressed like a thug. A mix black leather and coats with multi colored hair and grim expressions. She couldn't help but glance nervously around the loud pub. Even seeing gory scenes on the blood stained battlefields, Angela cringed at the lawless images before her.

In the corner to the left there are a couple kissing quite madly while a few men were trying their hand at arm wrestling and few were drinking themselves sick. One man sat alone on the far end of the bar. His head flat on table as if he is either dead or hopefully unconscious but his right hand still gripped his drink of alcoholic beverage as it was the only thing keeping him up right in his chair.

She squeezed herself through the masses to reach Jack as he easily waved through the throng sweaty people to reach the bar counter where the barman, a large round man with shockingly clam blue eyes, cleaned the cup in his hand. She reached the counter with a sigh of relief as Jack got comfortable. Looking quite out of place in her graceful snow white gown in the dirty bar.

"How do you take it?" Jack asked her bluntly.

To which she responded with near agitated stare, making him blink in realization.

"Ah. I forgot that you don't drink." He turned form her heated gaze to the bartender to order his own drink.

"Vodka and bourbon. On the rocks. Straight."

The bar man didn't even bat an eye at the choice of extreme liquor and nor did Angela since she knew he can never get drunk. But it still worried her. Even with the enhancements form his experiment, she couldn't help but fret about his health. Yet she knows that if she mentions that they well be stuck in another argument.

As she watched a man be kicked in the groin by what she thinks is his girlfriend, Angela gave a huff of indignation. Her mind wondering back to what her colleagues in the Red Cross are doing. She had told them that her old friend Winston had called her for project; obviously not giving a time of when she'll be back. While it isn't wrong on what she told them, she has a feeling the higher ups won't like her assisting a bunch 'terrorist'.

"So…" She asked the old solider plainly. "What are we waiting for?"

Sipping his drink, Jack said nothing. Only making her outwardly sigh in annoyance.

Before she could even scold him, the door of the bar slammed open as five men swaggered into the pub. The atmosphere around them made the whole place seize up. Almost everyone had stop moving to look at them. They didn't look like the normal rabble in the bar. But they are still obviously an unsavory bunch with their cold gazes, and dark purple jackets. They looked to be part of some organized group with their heads shaved. However, the man in the middle, mostly the leader of the pack, had a head of short hair.

"The hell you guys looking at!?" The thug snapped at people in the bar and walked to the other end of the pub to the table with the drunk on it while everyone else continued their business.

"Hey!" The punk roared at the drunk only getting nothing as a response. "Move it buddy! You're in my seat!"

There was a grunt and nothing else.

The man clicked his teeth and then grabbed the drunks shoulder. Only for the drunk to stop him with a swift and tight grip around his wrist. A blood red eye gazed out from under the left side of hood and a slurred but young voice spoke form behind the white scarf.

"Yous workeds fores Ralons yeah?" The man slurred his speech as the alcohol in his body slowed and due his mind.

"The Talons?" The man could barely hold his laughter at the drunk's accusation. Although the people around that heard the name are swiftly put on edge. Shadowy hands hovering over concealed weapons.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what your- "

His face met the table in a painful slam. As it bounced up, a fist crashed into him making him tumble back with a bleeding cheek.

"Argh!?" He landed on his rear with a shocked grunt. Clutching his jaw in pain while others stared wide eyed at the event that had just unfolded.

The drunk finished his drink in one swift swig and stood up on shaky legs. His right dark blue eye and heated red left eye glared hazily at the group. He pointed at them with a gloved hand.

"Tell me wheres dsaria is or I'll kick your assesih." His ruby and sapphire orbs finally took in the scene of the man holding his chin in pain form his punch. His cohorts surrounding him, unsheathing their stun batons.

"Again." The drunk corrected himself.

"Ice that punk!" The thugs charged. The electricity of their batons snapping as they swung them. The sloshed man grabbed the purple clothed punk coming to his right. He rocketed his fist in the man's stomach almost ten times with blinding speed until swing him around to get shocked by his partner.

As the one thug dropped to the floor, a flying knee crashed into the face of his friend right before his legs were tripped. But his trip to the ground was sped up with a cloaked pounded his chest into the wooden floor board. Shattering the boards and creating a large new hole in it.

"Ha!" Sparks flew as another thug slashed his weapon proudly and with great skill. Yet a simple overhead block of an arm, a jab to the throat and spinning around house sent him flying through the air and on the other table across the room. Breaking it as he landing on it. The 'drunk' moved with the skill of a master as he ducked and waves though the other gangster's swings.

Down to two men the head of the gang turned to everyone else in the bar, "Get this guy! NOW!"

Others in the bar stood up and brandished their own weapons. Men and women rushed into the fray with pipes, chains, switch blades, broken glass bottles, and even a few chairs.

A sizzling snap kick shoot the baton wielding man's head up, making him fall backwards into unconsciousness. His partner fair worse as his arm was broken when his horizontal attack was countered with his arm being caught on the drunk's knee as drop his elbow. Shattering the fragile bone and making the man scream in pain just before being taken out by an uppercut.

A quick back step allowed a woman's switch blade to ghost by the cloth of his scarf as she slashed at him. She took her second blade, spinning with acrobatic ease, to try cut at him. Yet the sliver blade broke on his left arm with a clang instead of the satisfying squish of flesh. He pushed her back, disarming her blade and kicking her through the air.

A piping wielding muscle head rushed him, brandishing it wildly. He was quickly taken down with a right hook to the jaw and a powerful side kick that sent him sailing into the wall. He tried to move only for his arm to be pinned to the wall by the switch blade being thrown.

He gazed lazily at the gathering hoard of violent patrons. His body wobbling and waving awkwardly. His eyes showing thirty-two people armed to kill. Although there really is only fifth teen people left standing.

"Fien. I'll kicks all fifthyish- seventy-fiveish- ten…." He wobbles both his feet and his words. "I'll just beatish all yous guys."

Angela watched the carnage with worried eyes. And quick reflexes as she ducked a flying chair. She looked at Jack as he calmly drinks. Completely ignoring the chaos behind him.

"Shouldn't we do something?" She asked forcefully.

A man was slammed face first on their bar counter. Breaking the glass bottles and cracking the counter top with a painful groan right between them. He tried to get back up, but Jack took a full bottle of beer and shattered it on the man's head. Knocking him back out into dream land while soldier finished his drink.

"There. I did something." The guff army man turned his attention to the bartender who seemed just as natural as him. "Hey. Give me another round."

Jack placed his cup on the out cold man's head. The bartender took the cup, filled it back up, then placed back on its perch.

"Ugh…" Moaned the thug as Jack took his drink.

The brawl continued on with great vigor, even if it all is one sided. The drunk was taking people down left and right with quick and powerful strikes of a skilled warrior. Even with the drug in his system, his body still moved and coordinate like a sober man. Which is only making the head of the group increasingly more nervous.

He watched as the whole bar of ex-cons, people of military backgrounds, and thugs are tossed and kicked around like rag dolls. Still with his butt on the ground, he looked on, flabbergasted as a gaint of a man was thrown over him and back first on table. Another person and land on him, breaking the table splinters.

"Crap!" He cursed, observing as a pipe holding man had his weapon turned against him. The inebriated man whacked the attacker across his head. Then Tossed the lead stick to bounce off the skull of a running bottle wielding woman.

"The boss didn't mention anything about a psycho like this!" He stood up and turned to the door. Whispering to himself in utter fear. "I am so out of here!"

But he's words didn't fall on death ears.

"Heys!" The drunk roared as he head butted a man. "Iamz not fin-finis-GET BACK HERE!"

While the drunk chased after him, fighting his way through the throng of combatants, Jack's ears twitched with interest.

Jack finished his drink and stood with a grunt, "Got our man."

Confused, Angela jumped up with him. Petering behind him nervously while dodging flying bodies, bottles, and another weapons. Squeezing herself through a bunch of burly men and sweaty bodies being bunched together. She barely kept up with Jack as he easily waved through the masses of people. His eyes on the drunk as he elbowed one man in the face behind him and jabbed the throat of another.

' _Hard to believe this guy's been drinking.'_ Jack observed the fight with a soldier's eye. Watching the young man take out thug after thug with swift crippling kicks, blurred punches to pressure points. Jabs, hooks, haymakers. He moved like man with years of battle experience.

' _Jujitsu. Karate. Myautai. This guy seems to have his bases covered.'_ Jack side stepped a woman sailing in the air as he got closer to center of the action. _'His movements don't look disoriented, but…'_

"Damnshi! S-stop movingish so much!"

' _He sure he as hell sounds like it.'_

As soon as he said that he watched as the drunk back handed a person that tried to sneak behind him without even looking. Then flip him over his back and knock them out with punch.

' _I am going to have to be careful with this.'_ Jack thought through the chaos. The drunk finally caught up to the leader of the group after kicking the last guy through a wall.

"Augh!?" The leader squeaked as he was lifted up by his coat.

The drink wobbled a little as he held his target up. "Nows you tells me where-hiccup-Sairas ids!"

Jack stepped quietly up to them. The plan in his head ready to be set in motion.

He tapped the drunk on the shoulder.

"Wha-argh!?"

And sucker punched him in the face and right out of the window.

Angela sighed as she massaged her temples.

The leader sigh in relief of not getting his butt handed to him, "Thanks for that."

Jack's blue eyes glare down at him cruelly.

* * *

"Argh!"

The leader of the purple clothes thugs was tossed out the window. He landed right next to the hooded drunk who groaned in pain.

Jack walked out of the bar. Grabbing the punk by his head and pining him up against the wall.

"Alright." Jack growled, the sacred on his right eye glowing red hot. "The way I see it you have two choices."

He nodded his head to the unconscious man that had just beaten a whole bar. "I leave with your new friend. Or..." He tightens his grip to emphasize his threat.

"I can turn you into a walking pretzel."

The man just laughed in the old soldier's face, mocking his threat. "Ha ha! You know I am with Talon right buddy? You ain't going to do nothing I -AHHH!"

The man's arm was suddenly twisted behind his back like a birds wing. He crumpled to the ground wailing and gripping his arm in pain.

"That's one loop." Jack crackled his knuckles. A deadly aura around him promising nothing but pain.

"That's enough!" Angela stomped her foot and shoved Jack out the way. The look of utter anger on her face as she glared at him.

To his shock she actually started to help the man up, scolding Jack all the way.

"I know we need information, but this isn't an interrogation. This is torture!"

Jack tried to reason with her, "An- "

"Silence!" But she shot him down quickly and painfully. Having the wounded man lean on her shoulder as she leads him to the alley way. She smiled motherly at him as she guided him.

"Don't worry sir. I am a doctor. I'll fix that arm right up." She beamed bright at him. Making the man form Talon blushed a little.

"Well looks like _someone_ knows how to treat a guy!" He sneered at Jack as him and Angela disappeared into the alley way.

"Tch!" Jack punched the wall next to him on frustration. He knew that he shouldn't have brought her along with him. She too soft for this. Hell this whole idea of bring Overwatch back together was dumb in the first place. Why the hell did he listen to that damn monkey is-

"Ah! Thanks beautiful." The voice of the Talon agent echoed out the alleyway. "You know how abou- eh? What is-Argh!? Ahhh! Stop! Dear God sto-AGHHH!"

The bloodcurdling screams lasted for a full minute. Jack could only blink in surprise after the horrid roars petered out. He waited for a few more seconds before deciding to check it out. Before he could peak his head in, Angela popped out form the corner with a wide smile.

"I've got all the info we need! Let's go tell Winston." She walked down the street in oddly chipper mood.

Jack watched her walk away, her white blouse flowing behind her. A bright red splotch at the bottom of her dress that was never there before made him shiver a little. He waited a moment then he could peak into the alley.

"Whoa…" He winced at the image he saw and quickly turned away. Honestly he doesn't know why he was so shocked.

"I forgot why they called Mercy; She doesn't have any when she's pissed."

He rubbed the back of his head and fallowed out of the city.

* * *

A large fuzzy eyebrow is raised in extreme suspicion as Winston looked at his two comrades. The large gorilla; a sentence for once not used as an exaggeration, couldn't help but look at Jack with critical gaze. Trying to get the man to join them was almost unbelievably difficult. His vigilante ways made him hard to track down. And when they finally found him he shoved off any type of friendship or a chance to join up with them.

He even shot him a few times. If it wasn't for mercy, they may have never even gotten him to help. Although he understands why Jack has had such an abrasion to the rejoining Overwatch. Many of the pervious heroes, like Jack have been hurt by its dismantlement or are dead. For years he searched for answers as to why Overwatch was ordered to disband, and the death of his many friends. And there were times that Winston himself wanted to join him. But he just can't approve of his vigilante actions, and maybe the damage they caused was a good reason for them to disappear.

"And you're sure you didn't cause too much of a ruckus getting this info?"

Jack gave a small gaze at Mercy who merely looked back him calmly.

"There was something like a 'ruckus' being caused."

Winston groaned. Dreading to hear what the nine o'clock news will report.

"Well at least your information checks out." He turned to his massive computer Athena. Winston had moved her form their African base when it was invaded and now they are all station in the Amazon hold. It is an old base hidden between the mountains deep in the forest. It has an abundant of facilities. Made to house a small army of people with a training room fully stocked with practice bots. A large bountiful and clean kitchen filled to the brim with dishes and ingredients for its patrons.

Currently they are in the mission room with a large circular room with a round holographic table. Two other women are with them. A large muscular woman with short bright pink hair. Even as she is slouched against the wall she is almost Winston's height. Her dark blue armor didn't cover her powerful arms, and the X shaped scar on the side of her head gave her a very standoffish aura. Yet her deep sea green eyes are gentle and filed with kind warmth.

A very petite woman sat crossed leg in a chair with a freckled face and curious chocolate brown gaze. Orange goggles sat atop of her short full brown her. Her yellow skin tight track suit glowed brightly in dim light of the computer room. She sat between two Japanese men. One is a bow man with a cool pensive look as he stroked his facial hair in thought. Dressed in loose kimono with a bow strapped on his back.

The other man, if he can really be called that, is dress in full green and sliver metal armor. Two blades strap on his back as he watched everyone with cool emerald air.

Winston stood in front of the large computer as he brought up an image on the screen that should off a city in a desert in Egypt. A large dusty brown tower in the distant is the focal point as the image zoomed in on it. It has a bright white trim that gleamed in the heat of its dry home.

"I've done my own investigating and found out where they are meeting." He gestured to the image on the screen. "But I couldn't find out _when_ they are meeting."

"Which we did." Jack answered. "Widowmaker, Reaper, and those two weirdos, Junkrat and Roadhog, are all meeting at that tower at seven pm tomorrow."

"So we'll storm in there, take down those tossers, and then bobs yer uncle ya?" The british woman grinned cheeky.

"I don't think it vill that easy." The large Russian woman lamented.

Jack and Winston agreed with her with curt nod.

"And we may have bigger problems than that." Winston zoomed in at the top of the tower. Focusing on the two letters in gold V and C.

"The Vishkar Corporation?" Angela looked rather shocked at the building logo. "You don't think Satya is involved with them?"

"I am hopping she is not." Winston charcoal eyes grew dim in worry as he looked at the screen.

"It doesn't matter." Jack said plainly. A slight growl in his voice. "She's a target like the rest of them. We take her down no matter what."

"Hold on Jack!" Winston is quick to question the veteran's icy words. "We don't know all the answers yet and- "

"Use that big brain of yours Winston." Jack's blues eyes seared into the gorilla. "For them to be causing so much havoc with that much man power, they need more than just Talon being their supplier. And while there are a lot of shady corporations out there, none of them are shadier then the Vishkar Corporation." Jack left no holes in his accurate assumption.

Yet Winston shock his head defiantly, "Satya isn't like that. I've spoken with her just a few days ago. She told me that they having been working on the renovation project in Rio to help out the poor."

"To which they blew up a tower and nearly killed everyone inside." Jack cut off Winston as he tried to form a rebuttal.

"Listen I'll tell the same thing I told you before agreeing to this. "The hardness of his eyes froze mostly everyone in the room. "This isn't like before. This is not some sort fan club where we're back by NATO. We're barely even organized. We're aren't a team. Trying to do this 'old fashion way' is only going to get us all killed. Once we take down talon, I don't want to even see that single come up again."

He turned to the rest of them grumbling out an order before leaving, "I want you all to be ready at five am tomorrow."

As he left the room became a vacuum of silence. But Angela filled that emptiness with tires sigh along with a rub of her temple.

"I'll go talk to him." She walked down the hall after the stern man with her face harden in angered frown.

That knocked Winston out of his stupor. Adjusting his glasses, he addressed everyone, regaining his stolen energy.

"R-right. Well then. You heard the man. We all have too ready bright and early the next morning." He turned off the computer and walked back to his own room.

* * *

Jack sat in his room. A Spartan style room that didn't have much in terms of items. A simple bed, with his weapons hanging over it along with a neat and clean desk right next to it. He is looking over his gun with harsh criticism. Making sure to have every piece in its place and it's muzzle is clean for the next morning.

Angela walked on this scene. Watching the harden soldier painstakingly fiddle with his rifle. Just like any warrior, he is calculating and swift. But she can tell that, even with that combat prowess he is just a man. A man bitten by the cruelness of this world and is biting back with equal ferocity.

"That wasn't harsh." He said suddenly, not looking her in the eye. "That was the truth."

His bladed words bounced off of her with a sigh, "That chip on your shoulder is going only going to make you crankier."

Jack sighed, finally turning to the woman that's more of Sister then a friend. "Angela- "

"Jack. Enough." The doctor silenced him. Her icy stare was powerful, yet calm. As if looking at the eye of storm.

"I am not going to say 'things will get better' or 'that I understand what you're going though'. What happen to our friends-our _family_ , cannot be reversed or made better with simply kiss and a smile."

Her eyes grew downcast, a mourning smile shadowed her lips, "I…miss the old days just as much as you. But I am not going to sit around and mop about it."

Angela boldly stepped into his room, gently taking his shoulder and looking at him in his hard blue eyes.

The kind doctor's glare sent an odd shiver down his spine, "Like you."

"To Winston, to everyone, this is more than just being the band back together." Angela smiled more warmly. "It's about protecting this world. So the tragedy that happen to our family, doesn't happen to anyone else."

"….." Staring into the kind woman's meaningful look, Jack felt his walls of anger dissipate. Angela is close friend. A woman who knows him better then he knows himself at times. She knows what makes him tick, and what makes him explode. Many times he wonders if he would still be the same man if it wasn't for her.

His heart became stone after the incident. Closing off all doors to anyone to fight his lonely war. But Jack knows without a doubt, he would jump back into the hellfire for Angela without a second thought.

"And if you don't take that massive stick out your butt, I'll just put so much drugs in your coffee that he'll be smiling for days." That, and she is the only one who can actually make him worry about his own wellbeing.

With mirthful chuckle, Jack growled out. "You know, your damn scary when your pissed right?"

The doctor giggled as she patted his head playfully, "I'll take that as a 'I'll try.'"

* * *

Sparks of blue crackled form Winston's soldering. The small black box he is tinkering with glowed light green whenever he touched it.

"Hm. And that. Should. Just about- "

"E'llo Winston!"

Weather it was Tracer's sudden appearance by blue streak or Winston's own folly, the device he was working on suddenly shot an electrified net at both him and his speedy friend.

"Argh!?"

"Watch it!?"

Both of them ducked to avoid the net as it soared over their heads and right into the wall behind them.

"Er sorry love." She apologized, looking wryly at the statically charged net. "Didn't mean to spook ya."

Winston sighed, but was not detoured. "It's alright. My mind wasn't really on this project anyway."

"What Jack said is bother'en ya in't it." It is more of a fact then a statement.

The talking ape sighed, slumping in his chair. He took off his black rimmed glasses and looked at them. Memories of another Winston, a fatherlier figure then mirror of himself, hovered through his intelligent mind.

"His not wrong Lena." He spoke somberly, yet it isn't really sad. It's more of a realistic realization then anything. "We aren't what we're before. A massive group of highly trained men and women back by the world's leaders. There's not even ten of us."

He looked through his clear lens of his spectacles in nostalgia. "I know we can help. I know we can change the world. But it's not an uphill battle. It is attempting to move the stars with our bear hands."

Tracer drape herself over her furry friend in reassurance. Grinning brightly enough to light up his workshop. "Well you've got these big 'ol hands and a big 'ol brain. The way I see it, we probably wouldn't be able to get into space to try and move those stars in the first place if it wasn't for you."

"Besides," Tracer shrugged. "Jack's just worri'in about us. He'll come around."

Lena grinned cheekily, "And if he doesn't. Mercy will just beat all the grumpiness out him!"

The great ape wasn't convinced. Not even Tracer's boundless enthusiasm could lighten his mood.

"Or..." The former pilot tired again. "Are you worried about Satya?"

"Hmmm…." The grumble form Winston's throat is a painful 'yes.' "She secretly has been funding my research for years, until recently. I consider her as much of a friend as everyone else. But…"

He sighed in deep regret. Hardening his eyes as he stared at the memory of his father. The memory that made gives him the strength to push forward every day.

"Jack is right. I…we can't do this halfheartedly."

He put his glasses back on and looked to his old friend. "If we want to protect this world, we have to cut some comers. We are not what we once were. We are better then what we once were."

The great aped blinked for second to rethink his words. "Or are we better than we were before? To be honest those words sounded a to better in my head then out loud…."

Tracer laughed quietly at Winston's face as he thought of how to better end his little speech. While he may be a genius, Lena has always saw him as more kid at times. A little naïve to the world, always curious about things. Kind of like her really.

It drew her to him. There similarities and odd differences is what makes their friendship so strong in the first place.

"Well, no matter what big guy." Tracer grinned, the freckles on her face winking at her friend. "You'll always be me mate!"

Winston smiled at that.

"Thanks Lena. Now let's have a look at your accelerator." He took a few tools form his desk and mentioned her to come closer. "We don't want it shutting down on us like last time."

* * *

"Hmm..." Hanzo looked over the 3-D holographic map of the tower and buildings around it with a meticulous eye. Hunched over, he spun the image slightly. Homing in on the tall apartment and business buildings. Cool black eyes gazing at their roofs.

"That would be a very good spot…." He mumbled to himself. His Japanese tongue stumbling over the english words like rock rolling down a steep hill.

"Still mulling over the battlefield brother?"

Hanzo did not turn to silent footsteps of his cybernetic brother. But the thumping of Zarya's boots did make him pausing in his planning and address them.

"You should be resting, da? If you don't get up early enough you vill not be able to eat any of my famous breakfast." Zarya's boasted hearty with one of her kind smiles. Her thick Russian accent oddly enough made her seem all the friendlier.

Genji turned to address the mother bear of a woman. A grin behind his metal mask. "While we all enjoy you cooking, Mrs. Zarya, I think we should have something light that morning. All that protein may make us too big to fight."

"I am more concerned about their sniper then our breakfast, brother." Hanzo turned form them and brought up and image a woman. Her beauty is, and forever will be, the first thing anyone would notice. Her lovely heart sped face, with small but piercing and seductive golden eyes. Her skin, a tinted blue, added to her eerie allure as her curvy figure is only a small factor to her beautiful but deadly nature.

"Widowmaker." Genji stated the woman's name in acknowledgment.

"When Mrs. Oxton had told about her encounter with this woman, I honestly could not believe it to be true. But…"

He opened up a digital file, allowing a slew of documents to pour out over the screen. All of then about the deaths of important political figures, random no names, high priced business men and women, and heirs to powerful clans. Everything done by one woman.

"And these are only the known cases." Hanzo said. Needing no other words to express his thoughts.

He looked over the buildings again, rubbing his chin in thought. "These buildings all have amazing vintage points."

"And your looking to see which one this assassin will be preached?" His brother asked walking up to the desk next to him.

"No. I am looking to see how much of this is a trap." That made Genji's head turn.

"Vhat makes you so sure?" Zarya asked, looking at the layout herself now.

"It is as I said: all these buildings provide perfect cover of a sniper." He pointed to the alleyways between the buildings. "And for men to be pouring out through them. And look, they all form a semicircle around the tower."

"The perfect place to block our exit." Genji finished the dire thought for him.

"They may plan on leading us there." The tactician thought grimly. The many possibilities of their defeat swarming through his mind.

A large gentle had clasped his shoulder, breaking his dark imagination so he can look up to see Zarya grinning down at him.

"It is best to sleep on such thoughts yah? It will only make us less prepared for the next day." She folded her arms, declaring her idea with a bright smile. "Come! I will fix you two some of my famous stew. It will fill your belly and make you sleep like a proud lion!"

While Hanzo would not push away from such kindness form her, his analytical mind torments him with worry. He was about to politely decline, but his brother easily stopped him.

"She is right brother." Genji said, his voice still oddly reassuring even through the steel mask he now wears. "Even if we go over these plans until the cherry blossoms bloom, we will never be able to put them into action if we are too tired."

Hanzo sighed with a smile. He is outed two to one on this decision.

"When did you become so wise, little brother?"

"I believe it was the time I stopped thinking with my lower half." Genji sounded too serious about that statement.

Hanzo almost rolled his eyes, "Mrs. Zarya, is there any dish that will case my sibling's vulgar demeanor?"

Zarya bellowed with a small laugh, "I believe I could work that out him with one of my training routines!"

The cyborg's green glow somehow got green, "Please Mrs. Zarya. I already lost one body. I do not wish to lose another."

* * *

 **For those who know me, I back after an unintentionally long hiatus. For those who don't, I hope you enjoy this thrilling tail as my first story in this archive!**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think! Good or bad critic is wanted and loved!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters. Only the original characters in this story.**

Overwatch Zero

Chapter 2:

Aria

* * *

The city of Cairo is an ant hill of activity. The bright city of white and tan buildings is a desert gem. Gleaming in the hazing heat as the sun deeper low in the horizon. The people zipped and zoomed form their homes to their jobs. To their dates and to their lovers. A city of life with their tower the center.

It stood tall. Overlooking the dry sea of the desert to the east. Light bouncing of its clean windows. Even their symbol of the lovely city is busy. Bustling with crowds of people. Running in and out. A mass of black suited specks scurrying about like busy insects.

But that is not today.

Half of the buildings and streets are all deserted. Not a soul hovered around for miles around the tower. The populace has long evacuated to the suburbs of the city. The feeling of isolation swelled up inside Jack along with his feeling of unease as he ducked in the shadow of an alleyway with Winston.

The old solider held his assault rifle in an apprehensive grip, looking out into the empty street with eyes of stone. Scanning the environment, watching a piece of paper, the only sign of life, flutter across the street. The looming tower on the other side stood glaring down at him along with the other lonely apartments and stores around him.

"When I asked you to try and evacuate the civilians around here Winston, I didn't expect you to be so damn thorough." Jack commented, but it wasn't a kind statement. It is one of worry and suspicion.

"It appears Hanzo was right." The great ape adjusts his glasses. "This may be a trap. Athena estimated that she could get only fifty percent of the populace. But this…"

"But it does make things easier." Mercy's voice echoed through everyone's ears form their com link. She hovered through the air a mile away from her team. Just close enough to zero in on them but far away and low enough not to get seen by a sniper.

"We don't have to worry about any un wanted casualties."

"But the question remains." Genji's muffled robotic voice stood out. Him and his brother crouched on a distance rooftop. "Why would they care?"

"It must be the backer." Zarya suggested. Looking at Jack form the alleyway on the other end of the street. "They must not want to linked to them."

"Either way," Jack changed the frequency on his com. "This won't be easy. Tracer."

On one of the many roofs surrounding the tower, a blue streak zipped to the edge.

"Got it love!" Tracer grin. Her bubbly eyes staring at the shadow of her target two roofs away. "I see our blue skin mate. She just a skip and a hop away."

"Alright. Everyone knows the plan?" Jack re-informed his team. "Tracer. You've got Widowmaker. Keep her off our tail. Zarya, Winston, you two have the Junkers." He looked to the east towards the book shop roof two blocks away from him.

"Hanzo. Genji. Mercy. You guys are support. Everyone else will move on my mark." His makeshift team all nodded in agreement. All of them ready to move at a moment's notice. However, Angela's words echoed out to Jack.

"And…" The one-man army added. Pausing to lament on his next words. "Good luck. To all of you."

Tracer smiled, "You got it chief!"

* * *

Her long raven hair flowed and flapped in the wind of the roof. She stood, not gallantly, but beautifully and deadly with her long black sniper rifle held to her side. Her sink, a pale lifeless blue, shined in the setting sun with an ominous glow around her glorious figure.

"Ah..." Sighed the dangerous beauty. "Zis benefactor of ours has quite zee pocket to be able to buy one of Vizhkar's towers." The sniper spoke in a rich French accent.

She gazed down her sight to what she would barely even call allies. Three men, a large pot belly, a slim man with metal peg leg and wild burning hair. Both of them are being guided by grim smoky black cloak with a Reaper like mask.

"Well not zhat it matterz." Widowmaker doesn't care who is paying her and why. As long as she gets to kill. As long as she can get her heart beating again, she'll stay as long as she likes.

"Blimey! That's a great view eh?"

Widowmaker spun around behind her to point her gun at Tracer, who is cheekily standing behind her. Peeking out to the setting sun with a silly grin on her face.

"Evening love." Waved the british woman.

The sniper jumped back and moved her hand to her ear to the communicator. Only for a blue streak to whizzed by and snatched it right out her ear.

"Sorry." Tracer grinned. Pointing her gun at Widow while playing with the comm device. "Can't have ya call'in your mates. Now, hands up."

The assassin resigned herself to rising her hands up in the air along with her gun. Along with a sly smile and a finger on the trigger.

Tracer was swift to figure out the shooters plan, but she wasn't fast enough to stop her from shooting two bullets in the air. As Tracer tackled her to the ground, the sound of gunfire echoed through the air.

* * *

"Kyahahaha! I can't wait for our next gig mate! It's going to be a bloody ripper!" Junkrat cackled with glee while his partner scratched his large belly in mild boredom.

"Bah." The pig man grunted. "We didn't even kill anyone. A bunch of bull dust if you ask me. I ain't going on the next job if this broad doesn't pony up on the body count."

"Ugh." Groaned the mask wearing the man. "Why am I baby siting these two morons…"

Two loud gunshots shouted out in the air. Making the cloaked grim man look up to one of the roofs Where the shots came from.

The grim man narrowed his eyes under his mask. "Widow? Two shots?"

A metal ball rolled to his feet and he cursed at his luck. He pulled two massive shotguns out his cloak as he made the connection. "Damn! An ambush!"

A grenade exploded in shrapnel and stone. Knocking both the Junkers back while Reaper dematerialized in inky black smoke. Floating through the blast and behind a column at the entrance to a bar. He was pursued by a familiar barrage of bullets as he hidden behind a pillar.

"Well well, looks who's come too paly…" Under his evil mask he grinned. Just before turning in to mist chasing down his old friend.

"Ow…" Roadhog grumbled, rubbing the new lump on his head as he stood up. The grenade only roughed him up a little. The one-man apocalypse saw not far from him Reaper fighting with Soldier 76.

With a growl and a mean glare, he picked up his gun and hook. "I go 'in to kill the rat bastard that- "

"Excuse me."

A modest voice made Roadhog turn around. Only to have a massive black and furry fist send him soaring through a wall.

Winston huffed humorously, hosting his massive tesla cannon on his shoulder.

"I believe I'll be your dance partner."

"Oi! You fuckwit!" Junkrat bellowed angrily. Taking many of his own bombs as he hobbled up to the two men shooting at each other. "No one blows me up but me!"

The maniac threw his bombs at the two of them, only for them to be blown up in the air before reaching his target.

Junkrat nearly grounded his teeth in rage. Turning to his offender, the mad bomber snarled at them. "You mother-ack!?"

That snarl became a whimper as gazed up in shock at the six foot five tall woman. Carrying a massive cannon, the size of him with one hand and sneaky grin.

Zarya's grin was almost sinister. "I would suggest running little man."

The spooked Junker didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted awkwardly away from the giant woman as she fired her gravity cannon. Zarya blasted away at Junkrat who squirmed, ducked her onslaught of fire. Her shots shattered walls and destroyed pillars just a hairs breath away from the insane bomber.

"You crazy shela! Can't we talk about this!?"

Zarya continued her chase, her recent shot missed just as her hobbling target vanished in an alleyway. "If give yourself up peacefully."

She turned the corner, expecting to see a cowering fool. Yet Junkrat was ready for her with a spiked tire filled with explosives, and a horrible smile.

"Sorry sister but I ain't in to that whole peace BS! Kyahahaha!" He revered up the maniacal truck tire and lunched it at her at freighting speed.

Zarya didn't flinch as she stopped the rampaging bomb with one hand and easily toss it over head just before it blew in a shower of fire.

"Hmph." She cracked her neck along with hands. Easily dusting herself his flimsily attack.

"Is that all?" She asked. Stepping menacing towards the shivering Junker.

"Oh crap…" Junkrat gulped.

The Russian took one step just before she heard the whirling of laser fire. In a flash, she raised her cannon in the air to create a shield just as blue lasers fired on her. Her blue shield absorbed the white turrets fire. She quickly recognized the blue laser fire and the signature white orb like turrets.

"Satya!" As Zarya yelled out her attackers' name, the beautiful Indian woman seemed to dance out of the shadows.

Her hips swayed not in alluring manner, but in intelligent and beautiful way. Not to seduce. Every click of her heels, sway of her dress is orderly. Her long raven hair is neat and comb cleaning. Everything about her tells the tales of woman who demands perfection.

"Zarya." Even the way Satya spoke is even and tame with her deep Indian accent.

"Tch." The Russian clicked her tongue. "So Jack vas right! You and Tolan are working together!"

Satya shook her head calmly, "The Vishkar Corporation and our partner is trying to bring order. Not chaos."

The humming of Zarya's cannon dimed. Her barrier shaking against the onslaught of turret fire.

Something Symmtera took notice of.

"I do not wish to harm you, Alexzara. If you disable your shield, I will shut off my constructs." It is an orderly and sane offer.

"And you expect me to believe you!?" An offer that Zarya spat on.

Yet Satya was not off put. Merely shaking her head mournfully. "Then it will a waiting game on what will last longer. My constructs…"

Zarya grunted as her barrier faltered again.

"Or your cannon's energy supply." Satya finished almost eerily. But as the corporate woman said before, she does not plan on killing Zarya. She just shut off her turrets when Zarya's shield fails.

"Heh heh heh!" Junkrat laughed, swing his arm over Satya's shoulder. "You stupid cow! Think ya can just mess with me and get away with it!?"

Satya breathed in an and out for a relaxing sigh. "Jamison…"

"Yeah-Argh!?"

The Junker's arm was suddenly, and painfully, twisted behind his back by a rather annoyed Satya.

"Touch me again, and I'll use one my teleporters to send you into the sun." That was not an empty threat.

* * *

"Commander Morrison was right it seems. Symmtera is on their side." Genji lamented. Watching Zarya struggle with Symmtera's turrets while his brother readied an arrow.

"It matters not brother. Contact Morrison and update him on the situation."

"!"

"Brother!"

Before either of them could act, black and white ghostly tigers roared at them. Genji quickly leap to tackle his older brother to safety.

"My my. It seems that clunky body of yours is good for something, Genji-chan." A sultry female voice taunted them. Both brothers looked behind them to a woman wearing a beautiful shorted skirted kimono. Bathed in black with bright red flowers, it hugged more than just her petite figure.

With her left hand hiding her cruel smile as she laughed at them, her other hand hid sharp blades attached to her nails under her long sleeve. Her lovely long hair is done up in neat bun held by black daggers. Her left blue eye, the other behind curtain of midnight hair, would tantalize most men. While other would only quiver in fear.

But the Shimada bothers turned their fear into shock.

"Nani!?" Hanzo shouted with disbelief in his native tongue.

"What!?" His bother mirrored his words in English drawing his short blade in fury.

The woman laughed at their expressions of surprise. "Fu fu fu…. why the stun looks? You both must know that the dead do not stay dead for long in this world."

She tilted her head, removing her hand to show ruby lips, and a killing smile. "Right? Genji -Chan?"

"Your clan and its people were completely eradicated Kurenai!" "Hanzo was not amused by the woman's playful nature. Aiming his bow at her heart. "But I will remedy that!"

Hanzo's arrow soared true, but did not hit its mark. The woman easily slashed it out the arrow apart with hand, giggling happily.

"Ara~ Still stuffy as ever Hanzo-kun?"

Genji dash at Kurenai, blade gleaming madly.

"Brother! Assist Zarya! I will hold her!"

He slashed at her with his short katana. But Kurenai laughed as she stepped out the way. Elegantly dodging the ninja's cuts.

Hanzo took quick aim at the turrets firing on Zarya. Yet before he fires, daggers came flying form his right. He avoided them with a roll glaring at his attacker. The female ninja dancing around Genji's attacks while she threw another bundle of deadly blades at him. Hanzo deflected them and fired back his own arrows, while his bother slashed at her.

Kurenai bent back just enough for both bother's weapons. She bounced back with a kick to Genji's stomach and another that sent him sprawling back.

"You know Hanzo-kun." Kurenai snickered, fiddling with her knives as Genji stood back up painfully. "The reason your still single is because you never give a girl enough attention!"

She threw more of her daggers with gleeful smile. Hanzo knocked them back with his bow and dashed at the mad woman. His bother quickly joining him as they both attacked her.

Genji swung his blade to their enemy's left, but she jumped back then spun so Hanzo's arrow can just barely miss her. She ducked around the two expert assassins'. Countering Genji's blade with her covered hands while swaying through Hanzo's barrage of arrows.

"Hiya!" Genji yelled as slashed his blade in a vicious horizontal arch then spinning to bring his long sword to cut at the femme fatal stomach.

Kurenai dodged the first slash with a side step and second with a backflip that land on the green ninja's blade. She taunted him with smile just before leaping off to dodging another one of Hanzo's arrows. Said man rushed her with a swift round house, that Kurenai easily parried with a fast block.

The archer fallowed up his assault with a swing of his bow while Genji threw his shuriken. The female ninja only laughed as she batted away Genji's stars and sweep her legs under Hanzo's feet in a quick twirl.

Hanzo fell with a roll past Kurenai's feet. He got back up on his knees with an arrow drawn and ready. He fired but once again his target avoided his shoot. This time with slight title of her head as the arrow was quite far off its mark.

"Oh dear." Kurenai chuckled. Taunting the two men with her seductive blue eyes. "Have your eye's gotten so bad in your old age Hanzo-chan?"

Ture his shot missed. But the archer only grinned as he knotted another arrow. "The dragon's eye is always on his prey."

The deadly beauty was confused for second until the realization struck her too late and she turned to see Hanzo's arrow ricocheting off the walls around Zarya. Junkrat and Symmtera covered themselves in shock form the arrow and the explosion of her turrets as it bounced off each turret, destroying all of them and freeing the woman.

Zarya lowered her cannon as she deactivates her shield with a look of relief. That easily turned into one of anger as she glared down her two captures.

Junkrat swallowed heavily in fear as Zarya glared him down. "Oh cripes-ugh!?"

Symmtera acted fast and dragged the Junker by his vest just before an angered Zarya blasted him.

"Get back here!" Roared the Russian as gave chase to the two.

Back on the roof, Kurenai uncharacteristic clicked her tongue in anger. She turned at Hanzo and Genji. Her smile losing all its playfulness.

"Hmph. You always were the smart one Hanzo-Chan." She threw out her arms to unleash a pair of black bladed tonfas. She bent low in combative stance, a ghostly glow of black and white emitting off her body.

"Honestly. It's your most uncharming feature." Kurenai growled out a smile. Her weapons suddenly crackling with yellow lighting.

"I don't think a woman who soaks in blood should talk." Genji sneered, readying his own blade. A green glow shimmering for its edge.

"Fu fu fu…." Kurenai giggled. "Hmm. Your right. Maybe I should clean up a bit."

In flash she was gone. The female ninja appearing right behind Hanzo with lethal smile and her weapon raised high.

"Starting with the trash right in front of me!"

* * *

"Get down here and fight! You hairy coward!" The large destructive man fired hot blast of shrapnel up at the even larger flying ape that hovered around the air.

Winston strafed and flew about the air just barely dodging the red metal that is fired form the loud mouthed Junker. Winston grumbled as he landed behind a pillar, ducking under the gun fire.

"Of course I have to deal with the pig…" The scientist grumbled as he pulled out the small black box he was working on before.

He tossed the box out into the field and a net shot out and pinned Roadhog to the wall.

"Gah!? Oi!" Roadhog struggled against the bonds as Winston walked over to inspect his catch. "Let go of me you damn dirty ape!"

The 'damn dirty ape' rolled his eyes as turned to contact Jack.

"Like I haven't heard that before…." He placed his finger on his comm link in his ear.

"Jack. Do-Wargh!?"

Winston was suddenly whisked above the ground. Hovering a few feet above the ground with his hands and feet clamped together by glowing metal shackles.

"Anti-gravity cuffs!?" Winston shouted in shocked as he immediately recognized the technology that shackled him.

"And it is unlike your flimsy prototype." A loud booming voice made Winston shiver in mix of anger and fear.

A massive sliver back gorilla, covered in hard sliver armor similar to Winston's, walked up right to the capture simian. His grin smug and arrogant as he stared Winston down with pitiable midnight eyes. He stood tall, almost taller than Winston even without him being held upside down. Over his shoulder is a rather large handgun. Crimson and black with a deadly edge.

"My dear little bother, you still are bad a basic quantum theory."

"How did you get here? Charles!" Winston snarled at the other great ape who waved his fingered in disappointment.

"And it seems your memory is starting to falter too form trifling about with theses" Charles looked around with disgust to the other humans fighting around them. "…inferior waste of muscle."

He bent down and gently pulled Winston's glasses form his nose. "Their stupidity must have made you even slower if you have forgotten that I am the greatest mind on the moon and Earth."

Winston bared his fangs as his bother carelessly fiddled with his glasses. "My benefactor knows this. Which is why they went through all the trouble of sending a video message to my humble home. To beg for assistants with their endeavors."

"You talk down to humans." Winston smirked, "But here you are fallowing orders like an 'lower life form'."

There was a growl and light twitch of his older brother's eye as a sign of light agitation.

"Hmph." He chuckled it off twisting the glasses of his old slaver. "Says the fool who still holds his captor's trinkets close to his heart. But there is a bright side to your foolish sentimentalities."

He pointed his gun into Winston's face. Jabbing the cold steel in his forehead as both siblings bore each other down.

Charles smile became demonic as he remembers his hands snapping the neck of his old oppressor. "I get to kill 'Winston' twice."

Charles crushed the glasses.

"Raagghhh!" And Winston with mad with fury.

Swinging himself up right in the air, a red and in raged Winston kicked Charles. Sending Winston's brother sailing through the air while Overwatch scientist shattered his bonds with brute force. Charles slammed through a pillar and turning it into rubble.

"Ngh…Oh yes. Your special little tantrums." Charles dusted off the broken stones off his shoulder. He looked at his bother whose fur turn a bright blood red with yellow lightning sparked and crackled around him. His once cool gold eyes are glowed a horrid bright amber. He roared as his brother who merely scoffed at him.

"Another difference between us." Charles cracked his knuckles. Then threw his head back with a mighty roar. His fur exploding into a dark blue, with black electricity surging around him.

"I have better control of my anger!"

Both beast rushed at each other with raised fist and powerful outrage.

* * *

"Come on Jack!" Reaper taunted as he fired his shotguns at Jack's sprinting from. His spray of bullets just barely missing the old commander. Jack fired back with his rifle only for his bullets to hit the mercenaries black mist of a body.

"Where's that 'super solider sharp aiming'?!" Reaper continued to tease him as he danced around in sea of black. The bullets harmlessly whizzed through his ghostly body. Jack's boots skid across the dirt as he took a sharp turn and bolted right at Reaper. Dodging through the shower of bullets with quick steps. Reaper flowed back, yet Jack hopped over him. Firing his bullets as he flipped over his target.

Reaper felt nothing as the hot lead passed through him. Yet Jack wasn't through. Landing back on his feet, he took a knife form his hip and stabbed it through reaper's mist. The dagger sliced through the mist and into the ground.

"Ugh!?"

To reaper's shock he became physical and electrified. Stunning him as he fell to the ground as Jack walked up to his old ally.

Reaper grunted in pain. Glaring up at former solider. "How the- "

"Electromagnetic blade." Jack explained. "Courtesy of our two genius. Didn't really think the damn thing would work."

Seventy-six crouched down, glaring at Reaper through the red tint of his visor. "It won't kill you, hell it won't even hold you too long. But…"

Jack lifted the black shroud of a man's head up with his rifle as he growled, "It will give us plenty of time to chat. Reyes."

At the sound of his name being spoken aloud, Reaper didn't even flinch. "Hmph. Clever. Are you having fun playing detective?"

"What happened in Blackwatch?" Jack wasn't falling for the taunt. He needed answers. With most of the Overwatch members scattered to the winds, and McCree doing his own thing, Reye's may be his only hint to what happened.

"Heh heh." Reyes laughed mirthfully. Rolling off Jack's deadly threat. "Come on Jackie. Were just playing a little game. You like games don't you?"

"Tch!" Jack responded to that joke with a right hook to Reaper's face. "Why did Blackwatch put a hit on me!?"

Reyes took the punch like it was nothing. Looking back at his old friend, with haughty grin under his grim mask.

"I guess you're not a much of gamer."

The earth shook with a massive boom behind Jack as something big fell from the sky. He looked back to see a hot pink mech decorated in sponsors form different corporations and a cheeky rabbit smirking at him. Its arms are mounted fusion cannons pointed right at him. He could just barely gaze through the green tint of the mech's cockpit to see the image of a girl.

Reaper felt the feeling returning to his body. He threw a quick punch at Jack stunned face. Knocking the solider back so he could dematerialize and ghost to the mech's side.

"This young lady however, loves to play games." Reyes teased Jack as he pointed at him and then pink mech.

"Jack. Tank. Tank." Reaper's grin showed through his mask as he points back at jack with his fingers in the shape of a gun. "Target."

"Game on COD dude." The girl in the mech spoke in distinct Asian accent while the Mech's cannon's hummed.

Aiming their sights right at Jack.

"Shit."

Bright green lasers fired after Jack as ran as fast as body would let him. Each blast getting closer to his feet. Shattering the ground into dust with ever shot until one blast hit close enough to lunch him through the window of café shop.

Crashing through the glass, Jack pinned himself under the shatter window as mech kept firing. The laser fire obliterating the once cozy bar. Turning it into splinters and shards of sliver ware. Forcing him to keep his head down since lifting it for anything less than a second will get it blasted clean off.

"Winston!" Roared seventy-six over the gun fire. "I need some back u- "

Just then the genius gorilla crashed through the roof. Landing behind the bar with a painful moan and the breaking of a few bottles.

"Oohh…" Groaned the gorilla. Rubbing his sore head as he attempted to stand. "He still knows how to throw a punch. Whoa!?"

Winston ducked to avoid the heavy gunfire. Peaking from behind the bar, he saw Jack wincing form more glass being shatter over his head.

"Jack!? Why in the world is there a MEKA unit firing at us!?"

"Less talking more telling me what happen to you!?" Jack yelled back. Lobbing a grenade over his shoulder to provide some sort of cover.

But Charles just shot it out of the sky with one of his with his gun as he lands next to Reaper and the mech. Not even delaying the onslaught of lasers.

Winston picked up his tesla Cannon that fell with him, "Family drama! My brother has come for a visit!"

Jack didn't like the sound of an evil Winston hanging about.

"Jack!" Nor did he like the sound of Hanzo's worried voice.

"The White Sparrow clan's heir is here! Be on your guard! She may have brought-Hyia!" Hanzo's voice cut suddenly. The sound of arrows flying and blades being swung filled the background behind the bragger of cannon fire.

"Hanzo!?" Jack yelled back in his comm. A blade of glass cutting his cheek. "What the hell are talking about!? The Sparrows were killed off years ago!"

Genji's voice took over. "We do not know how they survived, but we are too busy with her to-Brother! Behind you!?"

"Hey! Genji!" The single shut off.

"Damnit! Zarya! Where are you!?" Jack went back to his comm to look for the woman.

A sudden explosion shook the building. Laughter fallowed as outside, Junk rat was firing his frag launcher as Zarya's shield as he and Semmtrya suddenly appeared form the side of the building form a blue portal that she had placed.

The Junker was being dragged along by the tech savvy woman while they were being shot at. His aim horrible but it got everyone's attention to be drawn to them and they hulking pursuer.

However, when Zarya saw the massive mech, so did the Mech.

"Der'mo!" She cursed in her native tongue just before she ducked into the café to nearly miss being hit with hot green blast. Hiding in it with both Jack and Winston, her back hugging the wall next the few pieces of door left of the store's entrance.

"what in the world is that!?" Zarya shouted at Jack.

"A pain in the ass! Think you can take it out!?" Jack asked, ducking again as a shot gun shell clipped the edges of window.

Zarya nodded confidently. "I can try, but I'll need a distraction!"

"I know the right woman for the job!" Winston active his comms. "Tracer! We need a quick distraction!"

The British's woman's voice was accompanied by the sound of a hailstorm of bullets. "Be there in a flash love! Whoa! Just gotta take care of-ha! My bug problem! Hey! You cheeky little-"

Winston gave Morrison a pained look, "It may take some time for that distraction…"

Jack looked to be running out ideas. Surrounded on all sides with gun fire all around him. A familiar scene yet vastly different. It's not just the people, but the goal. Before it was just, get this guy, or save this person. Now it's different. Now his goal is to make sure the future is bright. Not his, but everyone else's.

' _I guess I should have taken that stick out of my ass a long time ago.'_ The old and tired solider lamented. Gunfire getting closer as more of his cover was blasted away.

"Keep your heads down!" Hanzo's voice suddenly boomed throughout their comm link.

Kurenai instantly landed on top of the mech but quickly jumped back off to dodged Hanzo's arrows as him and his brother flew down form the adjacent building. His arrows pierced the armor making the mech cease its fire just enough time for Zarya to launch an explosives charged shot form her own cannon. The force forms the blast knocking everyone back. Forcing them to recoil and stop their endless parade of gun shots.

Jack smirked under his mask, _'Looks like I am not dead yet.'_

The proud old war horse stood, firing his gun and ordering. "Give 'em hell!"

They all charged ahead into the fray. Their guns raised and aimed to fire. While their enemies mimicked them. Pointing their cannon's and explosives at them. Winston leaping in the air to meet his brother in a battle of fists. Reaper and Seventy-six guns aimed at each other brow. Zarya's barrier up and full to take on Junkrat's deranged grenade fire and any of Symmtera's hidden turrets. The MEKA mech regained its foot and papered to fire while Mercy flew to help her comrades.

All them now frozen.

Stuck in their positions like statues.

As the world swiftly turned into a gray pallet. The bodies gray. Their gun's gray. Their expression stuck.

As if time itself has stop.

* * *

"Ha! Got ya-eh?"

Lena whipped by Widow's gun fire to fire her pulse pistols. Only to find the sniper already turned around. Her gun shooting off a single bullet.

That hung in mid-air.

"Wot?" Tracer looked at her nemesis. Long gone is Widow's healthy blue skin. It is replaced gray hue like the rest of the world. Everything has taken a sudden boring monotone pallet losing all the worlds life and color. Yet Lena herself still has nice little tan. Her body normal to the rest of the world. Her chronal accelerator glowed a little more brightly than normal.

Widowmaker herself is frozen in her stance. The muzzle flash form her gun stayed along with her bullet. It isn't hard for the adventure to sum up that time has stopped. She walked up to the sniper and poked her cheek. Her finger sunk into older woman's cheek yet as she pulled back Widow's cheek has small sunken hole where her finger used to be.

"Bloody freaky…." Lena whispered to herself. She looked around to see even the birds in the sky had become still in mid-flight.

She zipped down form the top of the roof she was on and landed right in the middle of her allies who are in the mist of striking at the opposing team. Winston was in midair with his fist prepared to pound into another ape while everyone else had their guns pointed at one another. Genji and Hanzo are engaged with another ninja woman. Genji's blade has crossed with the woman's while she was bent back to avoid Hanzo's incoming arrow.

"The 'ell is going here?" Tracer whispered to herself yet her voice seemed to echo out loudly through the quite realm.

Yet along with her voice, the slow clicking of heels resonated against the pavement.

Tracer moved in a blue streak behind a pillar. Peaking over her shoulder at the unknown figure that, unlike everyone else, seems to be able to move in this odd dimension. She didn't take any chances. Keeping her guns at the ready.

A beautiful woman, tall and stern, walked into the middle of the human statutes. Her skin, the color of bittersweet toffee, is mostly hidden by long royal blue coat. The tail end swaying gently with every one of her demanding steps. Looking like, a sort of ruler with her arms behind her back. Her sliver hair is long a flowing to her waist.

Her head straight and focused as she observed the team of Overwatch with her intelligent yellow eyes. Yet as powerful and regal her aura is, her face is a gentle one. A young loving mother with a sweet round face are odd descriptions for a woman who oozes out such a dominating air.

"Hmm…" Her voice was sweet as she looked over Jack. Looking over his stance. Observing him like a teacher judging a student's performance. "Impressive as always…"

She looked back at the Reaper and his group. Fallowing Jack's bullet straight to Reaper's chest. She took notice that all of Overwatch had the upper hand.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that they would get the advantage over us." Tracer watched as the strange woman plucked the bullet from the air and took Jack's gun from his hands. The solider looked like he was holding an imaginary weapon while the woman took reaper's guns as well.

She went around the stiff group of vigilantes, and adventures. Moving them around like figurines, mannequins. Posing them in ways so that neither of them will hit each other. Moving Winston's massive fist into an open palms and changing the direction where he would land with a few pokes and shifts with her hands.

Next she pulled Hanzo's arrow form the air. Aiming it at the wall and pushing Genji a few feet forward. She moved around Junkrat's scattered grenades to harmless distances and taking his gun.

The Junker stood stock still with an insane grin on his face. They all stood like stones as the strange woman moved everyone around in a way so no one would hurt each other. The sound of heels on the ground and a few choice words are the only sounds in the quite world.

Taking reapers guns, changing the direction of Symmtera's beam, moving Charles so he would miss his shot. She even shut off Zarya's shield. Tracer watched all this with curious yet worrisome eyes. A part of her wanted to jump out and demand answers, but watching how this unknown woman walked through this alternate world with such ease and confidence. It made her hastate.

"Now then…" With an inquisitive stare, the regal mistress looked up to see Mercy flying in to provide her assistance. "You seem to be fine but where is our resident arachnid?"

The mysterious woman looked up at the roof to find Widowmaker point her gun seemingly at nothing.

Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You never miss…" The woman spoke as if speaking to the sniper herself. She traced her eyes to follow just where Widow was shooting, only finding a random spot on the ground next to the Overwatch crew. She quickly connected the dots. Turning towards one of the pillared buildings, her cool eyes looked around.

"And just where are you Lean Oxton…"

Hearing the midnight skinned woman say her real name made Tracer's heart nearly stop.

And hearing the slow, rhythmic clicking of heels coming closer made her sweat.

Click…

Click...

Click….

As she got closer.

Thump…

Thump…

Thump…

As Tracer's heart beat faster. Hands trembling as she readied her guns.

Click…

Thump…

Click…

Thump…

Clic-

"No." The almost stoic voice of the strange woman sounded like a gong. "I've wasted too much time and energy. She's just as frozen as everyone else."

The clicking echoed backwards, and the young adventure almost let out a sigh of relief. But kept quiet as the fear of getting noticed still lingered.

The woman, with her attention towards the now mis-mangled group, snapped fingers.

And in an instant the world went back to normal.

"Where the heck are my guns?"

And right into chaos.

Jack pulled his finger only shoot an invisible gun with no bullets.

Winston landed on his back while his older brother hit empty air.

Zarya's shield shut down but Junkrat's bombs blew up.

"Yeeaahhh!" But on him. Sending him flew up in the air.

While Symmtera's stream aimed harmlessly at a nearby wall.

Kurenai stood up from her dodge to counter Genji. Only to see the ninja fling himself right into his brother.

It was rather humorous to watch such elite warriors fumble about. Mercy almost let out chuckle as she lands next to Jack. Watching everyone act so bemused with look of confusion herself.

"Hello there."

The solider and the medic turned to see at tall dark skinned woman standing in the midst of all the nonsense. She smiled warmly. Greeting them as if welcoming them to her home.

"I apologize for the inconvenient. My…cohorts? Aren't very good at keeping their weapons in check." The woman expressed an odd sense of regret that made Mercy stumble a little. Opening and closing her mouth trying to respond.

However, Jack is a bit quicker witted and has bladed tongue, "Cohorts? You're working with them."

"Don't point the finger at us, Boss lady." Reaper scoffed. Regaining his composure even after Junkrat fell from the sky in a fury of smoke. "Jack here just shoot first and ask question when there's holes in ya."

Tired of hearing Reapers words, Jack pulled out his hidden pistol.

"Huh?" Or at least he thought he did as he looked at his empty hands.

"Must you be so antagonizing Reyes…." The woman sighed. But the Mercenary just shrugged.

"It's a part of my charm."

Symmtera scoffed, fixing her hair. "I do not see the attraction."

An air of levity seems to wash over the bandits. This woman's mere presences put everyone, besides Overwatch, at ease. All of them seemed to give this woman their attention. Charles, Kurenai, the mech. Even the Junkers seem to have some sort of respect for her.

"My name is Aria." The woman said. Holing out her hands, Jack's handgun and rifle being held in them, in a gesture of peace. "I didn't come here to fight with you. I just wanted to talk to you all."

Jack wasn't having any of it. His eyes burning at the peaceful offering before him. He has no right to trust this woman. If she really is working with Reaper, he has even less reason to trust her, and more of a reason to shoot her.

"Oh come off it mate!" Tracer appeared in a blue streak next to him. All smiles as the norm. "She doesn't seem so bad! Why don't we hear her out for spill ya?"

Jack wanted to interject. Look the younger agent in the eye and tell her how horrible of an idea that was. But in those light brown eyes Jack so fear. An emotion unknown for the time bending woman.

For as long as Jack has known her, Tracer has not once showed any signs of fear for anything. Always keeping an upbeat attitude towards everything, form in the middle of a fire fight, to falling hundreds of miles in the air during a halo jump.

But now, in front of this 'Aria', Lena used her own hyper personality to hide that she's scared of this woman.

"Fine." Jack said coldly. Snatching his guns away from the taller woman. "We'll hear what you have to say."

Aria smiled good naturedly. "Good. Please fallow me."

She gestured them to the building. Overwatch fallowing her, uneasy of what is to come.

 **Leave a Review, Favorite, or Fallow to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Road to Peace

**Disclaimer: I do no own Overwatch. Only the original characters.**

Overwatch Zero

Chapter 3:

The Road to Peace is Paved with Blood

* * *

Even with an over twenty-two-foot-long and wide elevator, it's still cramped inside with two large gorillas, a muscular six-foot-tall body builder, and Road hog.

Smelly.

Large.

Roadhog.

"You fat-Ugh! Seriously when was the last time you took a shower!?"

The only good thing about this is that Reaper is right under the repulsive Junker's armpit. Jack would have smiled at this. If it wasn't for the unknown woman standing next to him.

She stood tall and proud in front of the large doors as the elevator. With her hands behind her back, Aria gazed with a pensive calmness at the silver doors. The ride itself is a long one; their destination seems to be the top floor.

Jack kept his eyes forward too, by his mind's eye is on Aria's. The African woman stood almost at Zarya's height but without the bulk and approachable nature. While she isn't standoffish, Aria gives off a clear sense of pride that can never be touched. But she doesn't boast it. Which is the scary part.

Not every arrogant fool who boast about their power can back it up, yet they are still easy prey because they are predictable. But a humble person hide's their true nature. Making them unknown and a shadow to the world. Those types are far more dangerous than a loud boastful person.

Angela is just as nervous as him. However, she couldn't help but peak at the intriguing woman as she stood next to Jack. Everyone else seemed just as tense. Hanzo and Genji had their weapons at the ready. Their eyes glaring at Kurenai. Tracer sat on Winston's shoulder, oddly quiet, while the great ape himself kept his eyes on his brother.

Oddly enough the Korean girl, who turned out to be the popular streamer , was gazing bored at her phone. Popping bubble gum bubble in her pink tracksuit. Her long raven hair flowing over her shoulders, while her sea green eyes looked dully at her phone screen.

"I understand your concern Jack." Aria suddenly spoke. Making Mercy jump and turn her head with an embarrassed blush.

Jack didn't even twitch.

"This whole thing is rather…odd I should say."

"What's you end game Aria?" Jack's quick tongue once again held nothing back. "If you plan on killing us in this building then you shouldn't have given me my guns back."

There was a threating tone in his voice as he watched the lights on the panel blink as the continued to ascend up the tower.

Aria shook her head in honesty denial of that accusation. "I hope that it doesn't come to that; Overwatch is quite invaluable to this world."

She two watched the cream colored lights. Blinking in and out as they climbed.

"You are all treasures that keep this world balanced. But…" She looked away from the last light, the twenty fifth floor shining bright as the door pinged the arrival. "If you become thorns on this rose…."

She lowers her gaze a little to look down at Jack. Not to demean him, but to look in his eyes as an equal.

"If you truly become thorns, then I sadly will have to prune you." She said those words with grim, apologetic frown. Making Jack actually turned to her in confusion. Just in time to a glimpse of Aria blinking. Her iris having tiny metal shutters, like a camera, close and open.

He looked, almost stunned as she walked out of the elevator. Shaking his head, he fallowed after her, along with a fettering Mercy. Charles suddenly bumped into him, making Jack stumble a little.

The massive ape grin arrogantly. Not noticing the very small metal balls the rolled out his hands and around the room. Settling in the corners and other areas of the room. Unknown to everyone eles.

"Please sit. Relax. I have some food that will be ready soon."

Aria gestured to the new room that they are in. A pure white room with a blazing hearth on the far end. Above it are centuries old swords and shields, cross over each other in a royal manner. A long table with a decorative red cloth, sat in the middle of the room. Topped with fancy plates and cups as if someone is hosting a dinner party. That someone being Aria.

Said woman sat at a chair on in front of the wall of windows that showed the inky blackness of the night. She waved off the few guards in black suits. Standing tall yet almost unassuming with their hands behind their backs. Almost unassuming and unnoticed, but Jack, and the Shimada brother's noticed them and the black tattoos of sparrows on their necks and foreheads.

Overwatch walked out the elevator with extreme hesitation yet everyone else walked out confidently. Although Reaper took a nice gasp of fresh air before glaring at the offending Junker.

"One of these days I am going to have some fired pork…" He grumbled under his breath before he joined the others.

Genji and Hanzo leaned across the windows. The former taking out his arrows and fiddling with them. But both of the Shimada bother's had their eyes on Kurenai who took a seat next to . Reaper sat the head on one end while Charles took a seat next to him while Widow flanked Reaper's left side. Symmtera sat in the middle of the whole table.

Jack sat at the other end of the table with Mercy taking his right side and Winston taking his left. Tracer zipped in a blue blur next to the doctors while Zarya sat next to Mercy. Before Roadhog could seat himself, Aria got his attention.

"Roadhog?"

"Yeah? whatdya want?" Grunted the deranged man.

Yet Aria merely smiled, "Could you go next door to check on the food? See if the chief needs any help."

Under his gasmask the large bellied man smirked, "Sure thing boss. I'll teach those stuffed shirts how a real man cooks."

Junkrat is quick to join him, "Hell ya! Maybe I'll show them wankers my 't-bomb' stake!' Nya ha ha ha- "

"Junkrat." Aria said firmly. Making the nutcase pause in his mad laughter and shudder a little in worry.

"Er…y-yes boss?"

The slivered haired woman sighed, "What have I told you about helping Roadhog prepare food?"

"Er…. not to?"

"And why?" She narrowed her eyes and he gulped.

"Because nitroglycerin doesn't make a good substitute for whistler sauce?"

"Exactly. Now sit."

Like a son being disciplined by his mother, the Junker sat next her. Sulking in his seat.

"Try adding a little more salt to your steak diane." Widow off handily mention with condescending smirk. "It'll make taste less like the rear end of donkey and more like the side of a cow."

Roadhog just flipped her off while he walked into the kitchen. "Screw off bug. Before I squish ya."

"Despite his looks," Aria drew Overwatch's attention to her as she swirled the red wine in her glass. "Roadhog is quite the chef. Something he must have picked up in the wastelands."

"Your hospitality is nice, madam Aria." Hanzo spoke. "Even though the company you keep is quite…" Through his visor he heated glare to the Japanese woman in the room. "Unpleasant."

Kurenai merely giggled at the offence. "Oh come now Hanzo-chan. The Sparrows merely owe a great deal to miss Aria."

"Is she the one who has kept you alive?" Genji interjected. "If I remember correctly your whole clan building was burning to the ground the last we saw you."

"Oh no." Kurenai replied. "She merely has supplied us with great wealth and knowledge. She even helped use great a few new…toys." The cold assassin took a sip form her own drink. Fluttering her lashes at the two men. "Toys that may or may not have been sent to your beloved clan."

Hanzo acted fast and knotted his arrow. But a swift calm hand forms his younger brother lowered his bow.

"It matters not what 'toys' you may have." Genji spoke again. Clam and wise.

"We beat you once and we can beat you again."

Kurenai drew a gasp in mock surprise. "Oh my how odd, Genji-kun. For you be so even of spirit. Tell me, has that false and shameful body of yours made you lose your mind?"

The attack meant to insult the ninja, yet he simply shook his head. "No, Kurenai. I have merely found peace with this new form."

"So it's easy to assume you also supply Talon with 'toys' too." Jack summaries.

"Oh come on Jack. I thought you were a smarter guy then that." Reaper didn't waste his chance to pick on his sparring partner.

However, Aria shook her head to that question. "Actually no. Talon is scattered to the wind at the moment."

"Scattered to the wind?" Mercy repeated the words to herself, but Reaper explained what Aria meant.

"Talon is currently running around like a bunch headless chickens thanks to the boss." Reaper pointed at Aria with a smug tone of voice. Making everyone look at her in suspicions.

"I took the liberty of trying to eradicate that group, however they have gone underground as of late." She sighed in annoyance. "The head of that snake still roams."

That took Mercy by surprise. "Wait you're not working with Talon?"

"No." Was Aria's blunt reply. "Their goals and my own completely differ."

"How so?" Tracer finally spoke after a being silent for so long.

"Alright ya bustards! Soups' on!" Roadhog cut off Aria's answer by reentering the dining hall with plate on plates of fresh cook food. That, shockingly enough, looked extremely edible. The large man stomp around, placing fresh plates steak and potatoes, succulent barbecue, grilled vegetables, and other lovely dishes. Most of Overwatch surprised at how good the food looked. Compared to the man that cooked them.

"Ah. Thank you Roadhog." Aria smiled. Taking a knife and slicing into her meat. The stake is quite tender as her butter knife easily cut through. "Expect to see another rise in your pay check this week."

While Aria's team dug in, everyone else merely looked at the food in fear. Not of it being poisoned but in the fact that a man like Road hog could cook so well. Jack on the other hand just stared at Aria and Reaper. A little angered at how clam they could act in this situation.

Tracer, being the bravest of the bunch, took a small bite of the broccoli on her plate.

"Bloody 'ell! It's actual not half bad!" Tracer then took a bite of stake and squeal in delight. "Wow! The meat's even better! You guys have got to try this!"

Mercy and Zarya took a bit, both surprised that it was good. But Winston held back. Being a vegetarian and all.

"So your end game is to fatten us up then cook us in that fire over there?" Jack remarked with ice in his voice. Getting tired of the run around and wanting to get to the point of all this.

"Wow Jack, I though you lost all the sense of hum- "

"Fuck off Reyes." Jack lost his temper and confronted Aria. "I am only go to ask once; Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Aria didn't seem put off by the sudden crass language. Actually she expected it with what they all have been through.

"Sorry." She apologized humbly. "I got caught up in the festive of all this. You all deserve an explanation." She stood up from her seat with her drink in hand and turned to the window. Peaking to the outside world.

The blackness of the night covered half the city. Homes and stores have been evicted as she wanted to limit as much casualties as possible. Devoid of all life, this section city is nothing but darkness. Yet past this are bright lights. Brighter then souls, the other end of the city is bustling with life. Going about their nightly routines. Ignorant to world changing events unfolding here in this very tower.

The simplicity of it called to her. Like a home she wanted to go back to. But, with a heavy sigh, she must admit those days are far gone for her now.

"We human's, by nature, are beings of failure. It is in our blood. It is something we cannot escape." She stated, looking out the stars. "We try to advance our technology, we create war machines. We try to bring a species by form the brink of extinction, and another one dies off. We try to be equals, we argue."

Aria took a sip form her red wine. The blood red drink gave her no buzz form it's alcoholic content. It only reminds of a river of violence.

"We try to bring peace. We make war."

She paused in her thoughts, looking to away from the starry night in shame. "Nothing we do will bring any type of closure. Because, as the bible says, we are sheep. Needing a Shepard to guide us."

"But…" She swirled her drink. Thinking of the stors that brew in her heart the day she started this whole game. "There is a silver lining to this. Something I've notices form all the books I've read during my crippled days."

She looked to Overwatch, specifically their scientist.

"Winston." Aria asked. "Tell me, have you delved your hand into any form of biological and psychoanalytic studies?"

The ape was taken aback by the sudden question. Adjusting his glasses to gain back his momentum.

"W-Well yes I have." Winston answered. "I read many books and tested a few theories on those subjects. But they are not my primary field of study."

"I wouldn't expect my brother to understand Aria." Charles chuckled, his deep voice booming off the walls. "He's more a tinker with toys and such. Still a child cuddling for his ill-fated 'farther'."

Yellow thunder carked form Winston's eyes. A low growl emanating from his fangs.

"Easy their big guy." Tracer place a clamming on his arm. The powerful ape relaxed, but he still burned a hole through his brother skull.

"You do not have great knowledge to understand the simple fact the we humans are nothing more than evolved animals. Deep down we are beast by nature. Fallowing our instincts." Aria said. Turing the attention back to her.

"And what do beast listen more than anything else? Strength." She turned to Jack as she said that word.

"That is the key to this." Aria looked through Jack's visor. Gazing at those hard blue eyes. "The key to bringing peace to this world."

"And your idea of 'bringing peace' is to kill, and attack the innocent?" Zarya glared at the regal like woman.

"Satya." Winston turned to the calm woman. Sitting straight up in her chair creating many different monuments and building with her diligent hands. Twisting them in complex motions.

"What is your stake in all this?" Winston asked. His eyes hoping for different answer then the one he is thinking. "Why are you assisting them?"

"She has put a lot of money into the company. Helping us achieve a lot of our goals." The Eiffel tower was quickly turned into the American White house. "I've have been sent as a representative. To- "

"I am not asking about what your company thinks Satya." Winston urged. "I am asking what you think."

Symmtera paused in her creation. Looking at the mini Tokyo tower. Thinking of the words to say to her longtime friend.

"I…believe she will help achieve my goal too."

"…." Winston kept silent. Knowing that, whenever she speaks of her dream, nothing can stop her. It is a part of Satya that he truly admires. And at times like these, when they are on opposite ends of the table, he despises it.

"Violence cause more violence." Mercy interjected. "Power will get you only more bloodshed."

"And yet you do the same do you not?" Aria questioned the doctor coldly. "Just what we're doing to do to capture my comrades? Talking to them? Reasoning with them?"

Mercy felt backed into a corner, "W-Well- "

Aria stopped her stammering. "No. You were not. You all fought them. Using your strength you tired subdue them into captivity."

"But we use our powers to help people!" Tracer stood up. Pointing her broccoli tipped fork at Aria. "We don't go around blast'n who ever we want!"

"And yet absolute power corrupts absolutely." Aria her head at Tracer's childish comeback. "No one, not even myself, is immune to that. We are all animals. Therefore, we are all doomed to fail in our lives."

"So what's your point to all this?" Jack growled, getting tired of the woman's speech. "You planning on nuking a city? Killing off a few Politian's and nobles? Then rising to power to rule the world and shape it into your image?"

Aria smiled, wishing it was that simple. "No. Not that easy Jack. I have a more tactical plan in mind for the end of this venture. But we are getting ahead of ourselves." She took another sip of wine. "Like I said; humans with only listen to strength. Money. Glory. Fame. Any form of it, the people will listen."

The city lights dimmed a little. A few humans calling it a night and sleeping peacefully for the day. Aria closed her eyes. As if trying to fallow those people to the land of dreams.

"Which is why I brought you all here today. You. Overwatch, are the power people need. The world will listen to you when you move. As I said before you are invaluable to this world."

She turned to the international mix of people. All of their powers and abilities unique to them. And they all met her with heated glares. Their defiance. Their unified strength scorched through her. She almost stumbled back. Aria had expected resistant to her plea, but not with so much raw emotion.

And yet it brought a warmth through her heart to see such determination. Such fortitude.

Smiling she thought, 'Yes. You are all truly the gems of this world. Facing off against a mere stone.'

With tiny laugh, Aria grinned good naturedly at Jack. "It seems you all have the answer to my question I see."

"Yeah." The soldier's hand rested lazily on his gun. Something reaper took notice of. "So this whole little dinner party of yours was pointless."

Winston tensed his muscles while Genji kept an eye on Kurenai.

"Hmm. True." Aria took a sip of her wine one last time. Finishing it off while Widow gave a dangerous wink to Hanzo. Who hands inched towards his bow. "Although you have to admit. The food here is quite good."

The tension in the room is as thick as steel.

"Yet indulge me Jack." Aria faced the old solder. Smiling at him while he burned her with his stare. "Humor me for bit and just let me hear your answer to my question."

Jack said nothing. Mercy inching closer to him.

Junk rat gave a low heinous laugh and Roadhog's hook chain jiggled.

Aria, with kind grin, bowed slightly and ask, "Would you, Overwatch, join me in bringing peace to this world?"

And Jack's answer:

"Rot in hell."

"Hold."

Just before any moved another inch, the world froze in a shade of gray.

Aria set her empty glass on the table. Walking up to Jack's still form. His rifle in his hand and the tip of a bullet emerging out the smoke of his barrel. Mercy and the others had just stood up too ready their weapons, yet Jack was the only one to nearly get a shot at her just before she activated her ability.

"Your super solider serum is as impressive as I thought Doctor Ziegler." Aria observed, commending Jack for being one of the very few and very rare people to actually move one second before her stopping of time.

Her golden eyes then flickered to Tracer. Who stood with her pules pistols about to drop in her hands. An oddly resilient look on the normally bubbly woman's features. Her eyebrows narrowed, her lips taunt, and those sparking blues glowing red hot with courage.

Aria stared at her gray form. Lena stood like stone. Still a movable like the others. Her body like their rest of the world, a deep gray shade.

"…." Aria gazed at Lena frozen form for what seemed to be an entirety. Wondering if what she felt hours ago was just fleeting feeling or something she should take care of now then later.

"I shouldn't take any chances." She looked at the rest of Overwatch. All of them strong and fearless. "Not with them."

And extremely dangerous.

She turned back to her own group. Just as frozen as everyone else in this building. Reaper had his guns set on Jack. Widowmaker and Kurenai had their own tools aimed at the Shimada bothers, while Satya and the Junkers stood up with weapon's drawn. She walked to Reaper then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhh…" Suddenly the color came back to his body as it slowly unfroze. His dark black cloak oddly mismatched in the single tone colored world.

"I don't think I ever get used to you doing that." Reyes grumbled as he shook the nausea form his head.

Aria walked around, unfreezing the rest of her team one by one. "I don't expect you to. Shifting between a still dimension and an active one is quite jarring for anyone who doesn't do it on a daily basis."

"So what? Are we just going to leave them here?" asked after she shook off her own dizziness as Aria gave everyone their color back.

"Hana." Aria spoke to youngest girl in her group. "Be a dear and go down stairs to start the truck for us. We'll down once everyone feels better."

Aria tossed the teenager the keys to their getaway truck. "Does that mean your letting me drive boss lady?" The streamer grinned cheekily.

"Does that mean you'll stop crashing your mech?" Aria snickered while Hana turned red with embarrassment.

"It was only one time! Jezz…"

Aria chuckled for a bit, "Everything electrical is down in this frozen place of time, so take the stairs to the twentieth floor then use the garage elevator. I made sure not to expand the bubble that far."

Spinning the keys on her index finger, Hana turned and walked to the stairway. "Sure, sure."

Aria watched the young girl leave while Reaper crossed his arms in curiosity.

"Are we really just going to leave them here?"

"Sadly, no." After bringing back Junkrat, who is leaning on table to get his barrings, Aria addressed everyone with cold stare. "We kill them. Here and now."

Satya's heart grew into an icy tomb.

Aria sighed with regret, "They are a lot more dangerous than I thought. They have the drive to ruin this before it even beings."

She looked at the time bending british woman. Sending a cautious but heated stare at her.

"They are more like pest to a garden then simple thorn." She whispered to herself before turning back to the others. "It would be wise to get rid of them now then later. Especially Lena. She will more trouble than she's worth if my theory about her is correct."

"Tch." Reaper clicked his teeth. "Kind of taking the fun out all it but you're paying the bills boss." With a shrug of his shoulder he took out his shotgun once again.

It is a rather shrewd method to kill someone without their knowledge. Something that mercenaries should actually even since it makes the job easier. But oddly enough everyone seemed a little off put by the method.

"Hmph. Well there goes my play time…" Kurenai muttered.

It seems even killers have some sense of morals.

"So…" Says the spider to the queen, "You sent zee girl away so she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt?"

Aria release a breath of pent up stress, "Hana is still very young. She may know of combat but she still is ignorant to its horrors. My theory that Tracer maybe able to move independently through my bubbles is too much of risk. If I didn't have these fears, I would just have left her and maybe everyone else alive. But…"

With a solemn expression, the kind manipulator looked at the stairs where Hana just trotted down. "No person so young should have their hearts torn open by a selfish person's desires."

Widowmaker almost found the sentiment sickening. "For a brutal woman, you have quite zee heart."

Aria just smiled, "Comes with experience I suppose."

* * *

"I would have liked to kill you by first showing how inferior to are to me, little brother." Charles said loading his gun. Sounding almost bored as he pointed it at the back of Winston's head. "But this will have to do."

"Wait!"

A desperate hand of the cooperate woman gave the massive simian pause. Satya acted almost on instinct as she jumped to stop Charles form pulling the trigger. Her mind recoiled for a second to come up with some form of excuse for her actions.

"I'll handle Winston." She said with ice dripping from her voice.

But the genius ape was not so easily convinced. "And why should I trust you human?" He spat the words as he stepped closer to her. Glaring right down into Satya's dusty gold eyes.

"From what the woman tells me, you know my brother rather intimately. Funding his little projects. Assisting him in his endeavors. Even going as far as to speak to him for counsel." Charles listed each accusation with more freighting glare then last.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you to deal the finally blow?"

"Your aim is off by two point six four seven centimeters from the base of his brain. With his augmented genetics there is a fifthly fifty chance of him living form that wound." Satya took a powerful step towards Charles. Stepping up to look down at the massive beast not the least be fearful of his bared fangs.

"I can make that chance into perfectly round zero."

Charles looked at her. Studying for any signs of wavering judgment.

"Hmph." He smirked stepping away from his brother's frozen body "Then by all means. Your highness."

Satya heels clicked as walked up and pointed her Photon projector and started to charge. Yet her teeth seemed to bear. Her finger shook ever so slightly on the trigger. Not because of Charles chilling gaze but of the battle waging inside her. Winston has helped her through her dark times when she questions her goals of trying to bring order to the world. Assisting her with OCD problems.

Out the thousands of co-workers and her panthers at the Vishkar corporation, only this person Satya can truly call a friend.

And she is about to kill him.

All for the sake of her dream.

The gentle of hum of her weapon has never felt so freighting to her.

-OOO-

* * *

Widowmaker pointed her rifle at the back of Tracer's skull. The cold barrel pushing in the woman dark brown hair.

Sending a shiver though the Lena's mind.

 _'Come on Oxton! Move!'_

Throughout the whole ordeal, Tracer was conscious. Listening and feeling everything that was going on. But not moving. It is truly an indescribable feeling of weightlessness, and being alive and grounded. She felt she could move, but couldn't. She can hear her mouth speaking, but can't feel it.

 _'Do something! Anything!'_ She roared desperately in her mind. Shaking and twisting, but only stay stuck standing. Frozen by some unforeseen force.

"The hunt was fun, mon amie." Widow chuckled darkly. Lena can feel the heartless woman behind her. Sense her finger on the trigger, but she can't do a damn thing about it.

 _'NONONONONO!'_ She wanted to cry. All her friends, her whole family, is about to die. And all she can do is nothing. She wanted to cry. But couldn't.

"BREAK!"

Suddenly the world's grey color shattered form a young man's voice and Tracer became an insane blue streak. Slamming into everyone with their guns pointed at her comrades to push them all back. As Widowmaker and the other's stayed stun, Tracer grabbed her friends and threw them behind the large flipped table to avoid the gun fire.

Jack rubbed his forehead as he gathers himself. Feeling as through he lost an hour of time.

"What the hell…" Gun fire suddenly boomed around him. With his rifle in hand he looked next to him so see Tracer shooting form cover.

"Oi! Wake up guys! We're neck deep in trouble here!" Lena fired back, even though she to is wondering just what in the world happen.

Amidst all the raging bullets Aria, smiled fondly, "So he's found me again."

The two large doors to the other room of the building boomed, getting everyone's attention. They burst open, dented and bent as they flew through the air. A few guardsmen flung threw the sky too. Landing on their backs in pain form the many bruises and scars form an unknown assailant. One of doors slammed into the ground next to Aria while the other twisted and skewed off its hinges.

A young man in his early twenties, with caramel skin, walked through the destroyed door, holding a beaten guard by the leg with his right hand. He is dressed in a dark brown coat that reach past his calves. With a black lightly armored under shirt under it along with a large and oddly spiked sliver belt.

With his right hand, covered by a long sleeve, he tossed the guard carelessly. It is covered by a sliver steel gauntlet; it's fingers are sharp blades the looked deadly to the touch. Yet he calming crackled his left fist in it.

His face, while youthful and young, holds a dangerous air about him. It could be form his wild spiky black hair, a single small tail dangling on the left side of his fierce visage. Or maybe it's his fang like sneer he has accompanied by the odd tattoo on his left eye. A maze of midnight lines flow down to the edge of his cheek. It could be the pointed metal arm guard on his left hand and shoulder and shin pads. It may be all this, or the thing that made Jack looked with shock eyes.

The fierce red and blue eyes of the young man.

With a devil may care grin, stranger's gruff, but still has the youthful voice echoed out proudly.

"Knock knock ya old hag…."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch Zero. Only the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Overwatch Zero

Chapter 4:

Kane

Aria actually greeted the dangerous man with an out of mood friendly smile. Even though he clearly has no intention of being kind to her.

"Ah. Kane." Aria said. "Good to see you again. How are you holding up? Have you been eating well?"

Truly these are questions you ask someone when they look like they want your head on a pike.

"Cut the BS Aria!" Kane pointed vehemently at that gentle smile. "You owe Death a debt."

The furious man pulled out two a bladed pistol. Ginning like mad as he pointed them directly at Aria's head.

"And I am here to collect!"

"And you call me corny…" Reaper muttered under his breath form behind his pillar.

"Actually we call you a fool." Widow said with a face too serious to be a joke.

Aria only laughed good naturedly at the threat. "Honestly, your one liners keep getting funnier."

Aria took a step forward. Offering her hand out in friendship. "But you know, Kane, my offer still stands. There will always be a seat for you in my world."

"Tch." Kane's eyes blazed with nothing but resentment for the woman before him. "Sorry, but that seat is tainted with the blood."

Kane let loose a barrage of bullets form his guns as he dashed forward. Aria ducked quickly behind the large door that fell next to her as cover. A bullet just barely grazing her arm.

"He still quick to anger too." Mused the woman.

Overwatch took that as a sign to fire their own weapons in retaliation.

"Anyone know who he is!?" Winston asked, ducking back just to avoid one of Junkrat's random grenades.

"Bad temper. Quick on the draw. Foul mouthed." Tracer grinned as she shot back at Kurenai's ninja stars. "He may just be Jack's long lost little brother!"

"Shut up and shoot!" Yelled the older brother.

Aria and her crew are pinned down on both sides. With Kane closing in fast.

"Don't worry boss!" Junkrat hopped on back of Roadhogs' shoulders with a crazed smile and a loaded grenade launcher. "We'll blow this party crasher to hell and back!"

"Wait a- "

"Yahoo!"

They didn't hear Aria's warning as they raced towards Kane. Roadhog fired hot lead while bombs dropped haphazardly in the air. Kane dodged them swiftly, with quick jumps to the side and enough speed for the two crazed Junker's shot to miss.

"Come'mere you!" Roadhog threw his trusty hook chain to wrap and drag Kane to have a personal conversation with the shrapnel in his gun.

Only for Kane to grab it himself. And pull both of them in to powerful haymaker to the jaw.

"Outta the way!" Kane bellowed as he slammed his fist in both Junker's face and sent them flying through the air and out the window. It didn't stop his momentum as he kept firing on Aria's cover.

The slivered haired woman sighed, not in mourning of the Junkers; it's going to take a lot more than that to kill those two, but at their combined stupidity. She took out a black, custom, assault rifle. A slick slim design accompanied its deadly sharp appearance.

"Widow! Reaper! Take care of Overwatch." Aria ready her rifle, her dark yellow eyes narrowing in preparation. "Leave Kane to me."

She swung out of her cover avoiding three bullets while firing six of her own. Kane didn't slow his stride. Replying with six rounds of his own guns. All of them colliding and bouncing off Aria's. The older woman sprinted forwards at a break neck pace. Firing her rifle in short, controlled burst. Kane's fingers are a blur as they easily kept with Aria's rate of fire. Their bullets bouncing off each other until they got close enough.

"Ha!" Kane duck under Aria's fire, and jumped in her defenses with a kick.

Aria spun out the way, and fired her rifle. Kane blocked her bullets with her own before rushing her with a flurry of punches. Thrusting his gun filled hands forward and firing off rounds in skillful precise manner. Every punch was a gunshot as he threw bullet filled jabs, straight's, and haymakers, that were excellently dodged by Aria.

The black haired man shot two jabs at Aria, yet she back peddled out of his reach. Using her rifle to keep him at bay with fast swings and short shots of ammunitions. Kane went for a low punch as Aria blocked his fist with her forearm to place her rifle between him and her. But his gun reached past her guard and fired. But it didn't hit its mark as she easily spun around Kane, pushing him back and firing her own rounds.

Kane leaped over her bullets. Turing upside down in the air and retaliating with gunfire of his own straight done at Aria. Who back flipped out the way just before the wrathful man's assault landed. Yet as he landed Kane suddenly disappeared and reappear in a quick flash of white in Aria's defense. Taking her by surprise, he pushes her assault rifle downwards with one hand while the other held his gun right under Aria's chin.

Aria shouted in her mind, _'Hold!'_

Instantly Kane was trap in a grey pallet bubble. Frozen in time. Giving Aria the chance to slip by his back and aim her barrel right at him.

However, everything but Kane's mind is frozen.

' _Break!'_

The dimension was destroyed just as Aria fired and Kane hopped in the air. The quick witted woman fallowed her target as he landed behind her. Firing off her gun only to miss as her foe shot his own roads to deflect her own bullets. Kane got in close once again. Hammering his hated enemy with powerful punches and kicks.

They both spun and faced one another with their barrels hot,

'Click!'

But their chamber's empty.

"Tch!"

"Hmph!"

Kane clicked his teeth in rage while Aria jumped calmly jumped back to gain better ground against him. The handle of her assault straighten and bright sun colored beam shot out. Swiftly transforming in a thumping energy sword. She pulled the second trigger and the blade revved to life with teeth revolving and spinning around it like a chainsaw. She gave it a few test twirls as is roared and crackled it energy.

Kane flipped his coat, reviling many different colored hand gun magazines inline in his jacket. Unloading his old magazine Kane spun his pistols and quickly refilled them with yellow cartridges. Aria closed the distance between them quickly as Kane resumed his hellfire of bullets. Her sword hummed as she slashed Kane iron arrows out the air.

Her blade scared the air with a horizontal cut at Kane. The young man bent back with his guns whirling to block her attack as it gazed overhead, making sparks shower them as he danced around her. He parried her blade with his gun and pointed dead between Aria's golden eyes.

 _'Hold!'_

Kane was held immobile by the gray sphere. Allowing Aria to strife behind him and swing her blade at his neck.

 _'Break!_ '

With the illusion gone, Kane rolled through the air and landed on his right hand. Pivoting his foot to kick at Aria while his left hand fired his rain of ammo. The mercenary group leader was pinned between avoiding vicious kicks and deflecting Kane gunshots. They danced like this for a while, kicks and shells flying while an energy blade hacked and slash away.

Aria rolled back to gain more ground then thrust through Kane's onslaught. However, her target suddenly vanished in a streak on the ceiling. Where he reloaded his guns and straighten their handles. The short blades grew five feet in length into sharp jagged swords. With a powerful kick, Kane launched himself off the ceiling and clashed blades with the sliver haired mistress in the air. Landing behind her he pointed his blades at her and fired from them.

Aria quickly blocked and countered his incoming strike. An acrobatic motion of guns and swords filled the dining room. Electricity sparked and surged when their weapons met. Both fighters not giving the other an inch in their defenses. They cut and slashed at each other with great fervor. Unrelenting in their attacks against one another, Kane sneering and growling with fast powerful strikes. While Aria skillfully and calmly replied with her own swift controlled movement.

The swordsmen flipped away from Aria's wide swing. Reversing his grip on his blade and pulling the trigger. Lighting coursed through his sword just before he swung it with unhinged fury. An arch of thunder roared form his sword to and right at Aria.

"Fry damn you!" He shouted, lunching the wave of lighting that Aria easily jumped over.

* * *

Tracer zipped and zoomed across the room. Taking out the many turrets that Symmtera hand set up with fast shots of her pulse pistols. The Vishkar executive had a hard time aiming at the quick footed british woman.

Jack fired at the Reaper's black mist. The inky fog speeding towards him until the grim man materialized with his shotguns pointed at the vigilante's head. Only for Jack to knock up with the butt of his gun ram his foot in his old friends' gut.

Widow fired around after round at Hanzo's arrows form her perch on one of the pillars. Both sniper's glaring at each other like birds of prey. The youngest Shiamda bother engaged in close quarters with the Sparrow clan's woman. His blade creating clean green arcs through the air as he cut and hacked at Kurenai's blue tonfas.

The once peaceful and lovely decorated room is now filled with bullets and holes.

"Ha ha!" Lena laughed as the blew up another one of Satya's turrets. Giving chase to the other woman as she danced. Using the smooth ministrations of old Indian lore, Symmtera tired her best to create turrets just as fast as they were destroyed. Her dance is even affective enough to avoid Tracer's rapid fire assault.

Tracer saw the woman sway behind a pillar and quickly gave chase. Skidding and jumping to tackled the business woman.

"Whoa!?"

Only for her to jump through a hidden portal that teleported her to the ceiling and right into the ground with painful thud. With groan, she tried to get it up but a light blue beam suddenly started to suck the energy right out of her. Symmtera's Photon Projector was set in reveres, taking away Tracer's strength. Making her unable to move as it drained her.

Satya looked at the girl with some remorse, "I will only take enough to make you- "

"Fry damn you!"

Kane's yell was loud enough to warn Satya of the blast of lighting that Aria had jumped over that is now racing towards her. She just barely hopped back just in time for it to shriek past and shatter a window.

Tracer felt her strength to return to her and dashed by Symmtera for right hook across her face. Knocking the woman to the ground before racing next to Jack who was hiding behind the remains of the table as cover.

"This looks to be going well eh?" Tracer quipped to lighten the mood as she reloaded her last magazine.

Jack looked to grunt something back at her, but a grenade and a shower of bullets stopped them. Just before the bomb landed, and any of them could move, a blue light covered them both and explosions and gunfire bounced harmless off them. Jack looked up to nod his thanks to Mercy before she zoomed in to help Winston.

"We're falling back!" Jack said to Tracer. Lobbing his last grenade at Reaper's ghostly form. "It's too crowded and things are _not_ going well!"

They were all on the defensive. While they have Mercy to help them, they are running out of ammo, and the mech and the Junkers may just be back sooner or later. And the random guy, Kane, wasn't helping with his own bullets flying everywhere.

Jack to out a small detonator. Placing his finger to his communicator to contact his team. "Get to the elevator! I repeat get to the elevator! We're leaving right now!"

He pushed the button and the room with up in fire. Explosions form those tiny orbs rocking the walls and coming from the falls. The whole tower turned red with bombs going off at the bottom of the building. Obliterating all its stable holdings, causing the building to lean and tilt into its destruction.

"Shit!" Reaper cursed as a blaze erupted in front of him. Giving Jack and Tracer enough time to get to the elevator in the chaos.

"Aria! We have to go!" Kurenai yelled but her boss was too caught up in her battle. Dodging Kane's sword slashes then activating her ability to keep him still. She jumped back just in time for Kane to cancel out her powers. Only for an explosion to hit him and send flying out the window. Stabbing his blade in building to stop his decent.

"She's fine! Unless you want to burn too!?" Reaper raced to Symmtera who was just getting back up form Tracer knocking her round.

"Hey! The portals ready!?"

Dazed, Satya stood and nodded. Pointing to one the pillar to the far right. Reaper and the other's raced towards the portal jumping through it. While Overwatch dashed to the elevator.

Aria walked to Kane as he dangled miles in the air by the handle of his weapon.

"I believe that was five times?" She asked calmly.

Kane wasn't remotely amused. "Four."

He pointed his other gun at her and fired-

"Hold."

Only for the world to stop.

"No." Aria sighed. "That was five. You always were bad at math."

-OOO-

Genji dived through the elevator door as Winston and Zarya strained to hold it open, just before another explosion rocked the room.

"That's everyone!?" Asked the genius gorilla in a grunt.

"Oi wait!" Tracer zipped into the front of the group with worry. "What about that other guy? The bloke with the two swords?"

"What about him!?" Jack yelled. Watching as Winston was starting to struggle to keep the door open.

However, Tracer frowned disapprovingly. Remembering how his attacked had saved her. "We can't just leave him!"

"Tracer!" Winston made a grab for her as the former pilot zoomed out of the elevator. The door slamming shut and dropping them twenty stories.

-OOO-

Aria stared down at Kane's frozen form. Her gray bubble surrounding them. Stopping any and all debris that flew inside form the destruction going on behind her.

"I won't kill you." Aria spoke, knowing Kane can hear her. "But…"

She placed her sword on his shoulder. "I will teach you another lesson-ah!?"

Suddenly she was kicked forward by Tracer flying in with her feet. Slamming in Aria's back and shattering the gray dimension.

"You need a time out lady!" Tracer cheeky remarked as Aria fell out the window.

"Tch!" With his body back in motion, Kane turned his gun on Aria's falling form. Firing his pistol, Aria could only defend herself with her arm guards. A bullet grazed the side of her cheek just before Widowmaker swooped in her grapple to grab her. They flew through the air until they were over a truck, where the sniper releases her rope and dropped them both through its roof.

"You have my thanks Widow." Aria smiled at the assassin in gratitude as she took her seat in the back of the truck. Reaper, Charles, Hana and Kurenai all sat in the back with her.

"Well we cannot have our pay check become a smear on the ground now can we?" Answered the spider coldly, crossing her legs as she took her seat too.

"Time to burn some road!" Junkrat cackled in the front seat next to Roadhog at the steering wheel. Who stomped on the gas pedal and scorched their way down the street.

-OOO-

"Damn…" Kane cursed, putting away his gun as he watches the Aria's vehicle drive quickly down the road.

Tracer's outstretched hand made him look up at her beaming smile.

"Cavalry's here love!"

He didn't know if it was her friendly nature, or her saying that with the back drop of the fiery hell scape of the dining room that made Kane smile as he took her hand.

Back on his feet, the stranger thanked the smaller Overwatch agent. "Thanks for the-Watch it!"

Kane tackled the woman to the ground as part of the roof suddenly collapsed above them. The burning debris just barely missing them.

"Phew." Kane sighed in relief. He looked down himself to check on the tiny woman under him. "You ok?"

She coughs a little and had some sot on her face, but Lena grinned; no worse for wear.

"Right as rain!" She giggled. "I guess I should be-Whoa!"

Now Tracer was the one pinning Kane to the ground another part of the roof fell.

"How about we give our thank yous when we get out of the blazing death trap?" Kane nearly deadpanned his words.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Tracer got up in her normal cocky swagger. Pointing at her Coronal accelerator with pride.

"No worries! Just hold on to me and I'll- "

The blue glow on her chest suddenly died out.

"Eh? Oh bugger!" She started to fiddle with the device while Kane gave her rise brow in the midst of all the fire. "Me and Winston just check the sodding thing before we left!"

"What the? Did your batteries die or something?" Kane commented offhandly on Tracer's problem. Looking around the blazing ruins for anything he could use. His different colored eyes spotted a large metal shield on the wall above the fire place. He jumped over the torched remains of the table and pulled the shield off.

"Hey." Kane raced over and grab Tracer's wrist with the shield in his hand. "Have you ever jumped out burning building with a person you've just met?"

"Eh?" Is the british woman's smart answer.

"Good. Because neither have I!" Kane suddenly ran and jump out the window as the whole room went up in a great blast.

"Whooooaaaaa!" Tracer screaming in shock as she fell through the air with him.

The insane man used the shield as a make shift board, and surfed down the scorching building as glass and smoke stormed around them.

"Watch the glass! The fire! The metal! The-everything!" The former ace pilot yelled her lungs off. Clinging to Kane, her leg wrapped tightly around his stomach, as they raced down the building.

"I could watch this stuff if you'd get your hands off my face!" Or more precisely clinging to Kane's eyes. With her white gloves covering his field of view.

They swung and staffed straight down as gravity did most of the work. Tracer swinging Kane's body to avoid the many pit falls and obstacles.

The pro building surfer was getting frustrated with not at least being able to see his death.

"Damn it woman! Move your hands so I can-Ack!" So Tracer switched her hands form his face to his neck.

"Ahhhh!"

For a better grip.

-OOO-

Jack and the others jumped at the last second through the glass doors just before everything turned into flames. Coughing through his mask Morrison checks if everyone else had made it out.

"Everyone ok?" He gagged a little looking at Hanzo and Genji as they stood and Zarya helping Angela.

"We have to go back!" However, Winston looked ready to dive back into the fire. "Lena is still in there!"

Jack, having a more cooled head, didn't seem as desperate. "Clam down Winston. Tracer's fine. She can control time. She'll be down here in a- "

The massive gorilla charged at the commander. Glaring down at him face to face in both rage and fear.

"There is a distinct difference form total time control and Lena's coronal accelerator! She can't just go back five minutes before all this even happened!"

Jack didn't look at the put off by Winston's extreme reaction, but he did understand the big genius's worry.

"Fine. Fine. Look, just so you clam down, I'll call her and prove to you she's just fine." He places his ear to his communicator and turned it to Tracer's single.

"Hey. Tracer- "

"Whaaaa! Leftleftleft! Whoa! Right! Allll the way to the right!"

"Let-ack-go you-gluck-crazy brit-gak!?"

The sound of her screams and explosion going off in the back ground filled the air just before the signal cut off. Winston sending a heated glare at Jack.

"…"

"…"

"Ahem." Jack coughed. "See. She's fine."

Winston, oddly enough, went ape.

-OOO-

Kane choked and gagged as the mad woman around his neck kept pulling him this way and that to avoid the shards of glass and metal as the continued to fall down the building at an impeccable pace.

"Watch it!" Tracer yelled as she pointed at a large drop off into sea of fire in the middle of the building.

"Geh!" Kane gaged out in shock. Slamming down on the shield to shatter the glass below them. Dropping them back in the building but also in an elevator shaft. Swiftly, Kane dug his clawed gauntlet into the wall to turn them into an open, burning office room. The floor, ceiling, desks and computers are all set ablaze with red.

They slid through, ducking and waving through the shambled wreckage. A group of large flaming desks soared right at them. Kane kicked the shield under the desk, him and Tracer jumping and flipping off the burning tables with skillful ease.

The Overwatch agent swung through some pipes, her landing area was a gapping crimson hole flames. Sliding under a flying computer, Kane leaped, grab Tracer, and landed on the shield. Both of them grinning at each other as the road down the room. Until they saw their exit to be a large glass window that lead to the cold empty air outside. With nothing to land on.

Tracer hitched her breath, "Oh..."

While Kane sighed in regret, "Bugger…"

They crash through. Spraying shards of the window in the air as they tried to regain their footing.

"If you got a plan, now would be a good time to do it love!" Tracer screamed in Kane's ear as held on to him for her life.

"Working on that!" Kane said back. His eyes dating everywhere until he noticed a certain truck turning on the block they are falling on.

Aria's truck.

"You're not getting away!" Kane shouted. Shooting out his right hand and firing a powerful steel cord that latched on to the back of the vehicle. Yanking them right to ground, making them bounce a little on the shield as the landed. Sparks fly on the road as they were pulled along with the speeding semi. They left the burning leaning tower rapidly behind them as the skidded along the deserted road.

Back on the ground Kane gave a sighed in reprieve and checked on his passenger. That has finally stopped choking him to near death and is now on his shoulders.

"You alright?"

"That was bloody brilliant!" Tracer exclaimed with a huge smile. "We totally got to that again love! 'Ell, we'll make a damn sport out it!"

"Sorry, but I had enough building surfing for one day." Kane chuckled. Pulling out his guns, he slammed them together on his extended arm. Turning them in a short doubled barreled gun, aiming it right at the trunk towing them.

Kane smirked daringly. "I more of fisher any way."

"Blimey. Was that meant to be a joke or something?" Lena cringed at the man's horrid one liner.

"Ugh…" Kane just fired a heavy, near cannon ball sized blast. Hitting the trunk and causing it to actually jump from the shot.

-OOO-

Jack rolled out the ally way just in time to avoid Winston's raging red fist.

"Winston! Clam down!" Mercy tried to appeal to her friend, but he IS literally red with fury at Jack. Who ducked just in time for a trash can to miss him.

"Calm down!? This manic killed Lena over some stupid command and you want me to- "

Just then a large tuck zoomed by with a cord and the same sword wielding young man they saw before attached to it, being towed along the ground on a shield.

"Ello Winston! Yahoooo!"

With Tracer on his back.

The woman's joyous 'yahoos' echoing out in the streets.

"Told you she was fine."

Winston didn't know whether to beat Jack to death, or beat Tracer half to death.

-OOO-

As the truck jumped again, rumbling form being shot at, Junkrat looked at the side view mirror. Seeing Kane and Tracer being pulled behind them. Just before gunfire shot the glass off, nearly missing the Junker's sizzling hair.

"Oi! Boss lady!" Called the rat. "Your boyfriend's back!"

In the back, everyone grunted as the was jumbled up by the Kane's gunfire.

"Sadly, he's not my type." Aria said, before her head nearly hit the roof.

"Gezz!" Hana growled as she nearly hit her head from another gunshot. "And I thought some of my fans were persistent!"

"Widow." Aria asked. " If you would?"

The French beauty smiled sinisterly as she holsters her rifle. "Gladly, mademoiselle."

-OOO-

As Kane fired off another round, Widowmaker popped the top to the roof of their getaway vehicle. Mounting her sniper rifle with a devious smirk, she aimed it right at her two bothersome pests. Her flowing hair snapping in the loud wind.

"Ballocks! Not her!" Tracer grumble.

"Hang on!" Kane gritted his teeth as the sniper shot her first round. He swayed left for the first shot then right on the second one.

"Hmph. Clever little thing." Widow remarked in her deep French accent. Shooting a third round, aiming right at their shield. But Kane merely flipped over it, spinning upside down before creating more sparks on the ground as he landed up right.

"Tch." The spider was getting frustrated and switched to the second gear in her rifle. This time firing off in quick bursts. Five round going in five different directions.

Kane flipped over the first, then shot the ground to give more air for the second armor piercing shell to just pass over his hair while the third and fourth round just grazed his sides. The fifth however was aimed at Tracer's heart.

It soared true but missed its mark in the middle of Kane's flip as the time bending woman hopped just high enough for bullet to just hit the tip of her accelerator. When they landed up right, Kane came back with two shots that nearly hit Widow.

"Ha!" Tracer jeered. "You're going to have to do better than that love!"

Widow growled at the aggravating woman.

"Hey, spider woman." Reaper called to her from below. Rising a Gatling gun attachment to her. "Try this. Something the boys at R and D wiped up."

Widow took the item and switched it with her old barrel. When it click snugly into place she purred, "Ou la la."

She pointed it at the two hitchhikers with a menacing smile.

Kane groaned in exasperation. "You just had to say it didn't you?"

"Well, that's the bloody hell definition of better…" Tracer chuckled weakly.

The assassin pulled the trigger and a hailstorm of sniper bullets rain form the truck. Kane surfed and swerved his best to dodge the onslaught. Even shooting the ground so large stones would fly up and take the heat form them. But it wasn't enough as a few bullets made it through and came right towards Tracer, however the woman suddenly phased out existences.

"I am running out of heavy rounds!" Kane shouted through the hail of shells. "You got any ideas lady!? Because I am all-"

He looked to his shoulder see no one but speeding sky.

"First sign your going nuts Kane: Dreaming up crazy imaginary European women…" He mumbled as he ducked under more gun fire.

-OOO-

"Ah!?" Tracer landed on something hard in the heat of a jungle. With her coronal accelerator shut down, Lena's chronal disassociation starting acting up. Forcing her into a random time jump.

"Ow…when the bloody 'ell am I- "

She looked up to see five heavily armored Mayan warriors holding very sharp spears. None of them in a very good mood. Probably because she just landed on one of their friends'.

"Err…E-Ello." Tracer stood slowly backing away from the ancient warrior with an awkward smile. "I'll just uh…leave you gents alone and…Leg it this way!"

Tracer dashed as fast as she could.

"Ahhhh!" The Mayan's gave chase after the strange woman. Throwing their spears in rage at her. One of them hit a tree in front her as she came across a very large stream.

"Why can't I be sent to time were people aren't trying to bloody kill me!?" Tracer yelled, taking the spear and using it as a pole to vault over the large body of water. Over shooting her jump however, she flew through the trees.

"Oh SSOOODDDDD!" And right off a cliff. Her body phasing into and out as she screamed until she finally disappeared.

"Ah!?"

And land right back on Kane's shoulders.

"And where the hell have you been for the past few seconds!?" Kane yelled firing back at the trunk with his normal pistol. Swaying like a pendulum, creating a shower of sparks to avoid the deluge of bullets.

"Uh…six hundred fifth teen A.D?" Tracer threw the spear she kept right at Widowmaker. The assassin ceased her firing as the three-thousand-year old weapon stabbed itself in the hull of the truck.

Kane took the pause in gun fire to reload his last magazine. "I am out less violent options! Either you have more spears or I am going to pull more ammo out of my ass!"

Lena herself is out of ideas too. Until the blue glow of her accelerator hummed again. With great big grin, Tracer leaned over excitedly in Kane's view.

"I've got wicked idea love! Just watch!"

She vanished in a blue trail along his cord. Traveling up the back of truck and bouncing off Widow maker's head with a cheery, "Excuse me!", slamming it into the steel hood of the semi while she flipped into the hole that Widowmaker stood out of.

"'Ello gents!" Tracer snickered as she landed in the middle of the group of mercenaries. "Local gun inspector! Here to inspect your guns!"

Before anyone could move Tracer zipped into a blue hurricane. Stanching up everyone's weapons with cute, 'I'll take this!', 'I'll take that!' and 'thank you!'s. Taking Reaper's shotguns, Hana's pistol, Charles's handgun, and Kurenai's tonfa's. Aria tired stop the speedy agent with her power only to get a mean right hook to her jaw as Lena zoomed through the grayed circle in the world.

Tracer dashed out the truck with all their weapons through the roof. Just as Widowmaker pulled herself up, Tracer flipped off her head again. Taking her rifle while she pushed her head back down in while the british pilot hopped over head snickering, "Catch ya later!"

In a sky colored streak, Tracer landed back on Kane's shoulder as he road on the shield.

"Bring me back anything fun?" He asked.

The energetic woman sat on his shoulder, tossing the guns she's collected.

"Nope. Nah. Too big. How does that work? Ah ha!" Tracer picked out Widow rifle and switched it to its fully automatic mode. "Now this is more like it."

Widow lifted her pounding head of the metal with a groan, muttering, "Annoying little- "

When she looked up, she saw the barrel of her own gun pointed at her. Accompanied by a very cheeky grin.

"Qu'est ce fuck." She cursed just before Tracer pulled the trigger. Firing a barrage of her own ammunition at Widow as the assassin ducked back inside the vehicle.

"Zhat girl is becoming quite the handful…" Widow grumbled as she took back her seat.

Aria held her chin in anger, "Reaper! Take care of her!"

The black shadow grinned under his mask before truing into eerie fog. "You got it…"

Tracer kept up her rate of gun fire, while Kane grin grimly. "Alright keep it up! I'll- "

The ground in front of them suddenly shifted and gave chase. The shadow of van snaking along the ground towards them.

"Get off me." The shield surfing man growled at the woman on his back. Confusing her for a moment.

"What- "

"I said get off!" Suddenly something sliver wrapped around Tracer's waist and tossed her off his back. She bounced and fumbled into a blue, blinking ball in the distances, just before Kane was enveloped by a black fog.

He fought back, firing his gun at the mist. But a gauntlet fist slammed into his face. Knocking him off the shield and sending him flying on his back on the pavement. A foot crashed into his chest to pin him down.

"You know." Reaper chuckled as he became solid through the air. "I don't know why the boss has such a problem with you."

He pulled out a shotgun from his cloak. "You don't seem so tough."

Kane chocked on the foot on his chest, "Like your one to talk. Mister 'grim reaper'. Seriously, what grown man dresses himself in black and calls himself that?"

"Hmph. You're a funny guy." Ryes pointed his barrel at the joking dead man. "Hope you and the devil have a good time."

Kane smiled with devil may care smile as a sliver gleam shuddered behind his attacker. "Nah. I'll be here all week."

Reaper pulled the trigger.

Then the world stopped. Turning into a grey sheen as Reaper stood over Kane with his just before the click of his gun.

The clicking of heels echoing out in the lonely streets. Aria walking up to them in gentle stride. She took Reaper's gun from his hands and tapped him on his shoulder. Bring him and his color back. When he recognized the grey world and the queasy feeling in his stomach he knew his boss was around.

"Hey-!" He stopped short as he turned. His mask scraping the edge of what looked like a blade. He eyes fallowed it to correct his thought. The blade is actually the sharp end of a long metal spiked tail. Similar to the so called 'belt' that Kane wore. It curved along the ground finally sulking out from under Kane himself.

"Never under estimate him." Aria chastised the mercenary as he looked bemused at what he saw.

"That woman is more important to be rid of then him at the moment." Aria said, turning away from Kane's frozen form. "We should leave while his powers are still recharging. We've only have twenty seconds."

Reaper looked back, scoffing at the cocky grin stuck on the young man's face. He has been with Aria for a few months now and has seen her kill many people for less. Yet why she shows mercy to some punk that attacks her doesn't make much sense.

"Your pretty easy on this guy aren't you?" He comments as he walked with her.

Aria shrugged calmly, "Aren't we all with our kin?"

Reyes nearly missed a step form the woman's sudden words.

"I will kill him, or he will kill me when it is necessary. Now come before he moves." Aria started to quicken her pace while the heartless mercenary gave on last look at the very interesting young man.

"And they say Widowmaker's heart is ice."

He jumped into the van just as Aria gave everyone their color back. The tires screeched as the vehicle speed down the road. Disappearing into the night just before Kane shattered the grey world.

"'When it's necessary' huh?" Kane repeated Aria's words as he stood dusting himself off.

"Gah!?" Only for a blue trail to nearly knock him off his feet.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for ya tosser!?" Tracer yelled furiously at Kane while he cradled his chin.

"OW! Crap! What is with me getting hit in the jaw this week!?"

"Oi! Why'd ya sling me off like that!?"

Kane, rubbing his chin growled, "Well for starters, gruesome was after you, form what I just heard. And fighting the shitty knock off ghost form Christmas future would be very hard with a crazy brit on my back."

Lena's anger dissipated after hearing that he had basically just saved her life, "Oh. Re-really? Uh... sorry about knocking ya around like that then."

Kane just waved offed her sentiment, "Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly clear on getting you off my back. So, I am sorry about that."

He winced again when he felt a jolt of pain coruse through his jaw. "Ow. Damn. You have a mean right hook! What? Do bench steel beams or something? Jezz…"

Tracer giggled at the over exaggeration, "Hee hee. If you can't handle me deck'n ya, then you should try not to piss off Zarya."

She zipped closer to him. Standing on her toes to look at his chin in concern, she placed her hand on his cheek to bring him down, with Kane being quite taller than her. The traveler blushed at just how close she was to him.

"Let me take a look ya? I am not doctor but- "

"I am fine!" Kane pulled himself away from kind agent. "I heal up fast, so this much isn't so bad."

He winced again, "Although this is going to sting be so for the next minute or so."

"Tracer!"

Winston yelled as he came nearly crashing down to ground. Giving the tiny woman a massive hug while the rest of Overwatch sprinted up behind him.

"Are you alright!? Hows the accelerator? You not bleeding anywhere? Are you- "

"I am fine! I am fine! You big worry wort!" Lena giggled as Winston overly check her body for injures.

She smiled at her team bravely, "Thanks to uh…" She turned to Kane to thank and introduce him. But she doesn't remember get his name. "Er…. Sorry love but was your name again?"

"It's Kane but that's really important." He walked up to the team of supped of agents with rise brow. "Do any of you have a jet pack, motorcycle, car or anything like that so chase that woman down?"

Everyone looked at one another form the strange request.

Jack ultimately answering, "No."

Kane sighed, "Well it's a good thing I order pizza forty minutes ago."

The sound of motorcycle turned everyone's head to see a young pizza delivery girl driving down the road.

"Damn it." She cursed. Swerving through the holds and cracks in the ground. "What jackass order's a pizza in a quarantined part of the city? Hell, why am I delivering the stupid thing!"

"Excuse me."

The pizza girl, not paying attention, didn't notice Kane step out in front of her.

"Whoa!" She stopped her bike. Making it almost fall forward. But Kane grabbed her and her bike, swinging her off her bike, while he threw her ride right under him. Setting the girl down on her feet while landed on the bike. He sat on the motorcycle, giving a few test revs.

"Good thing Tony's is always on time." He chuckled. He looked back at Overwatch for a moment, before taking the pizzas off the back of the bike, and throwing them to Winston.

"I only wanted the bike. So you guys can have that." With that said he speeds off with the pizza girl's vehicle into the night.

"Uh who was that?" Mercy asked, mostly to herself in utter confusion.

"Remember that guy at the bar?" Jack sighed.

"Yes. The guy with the red and blue-him!?" Mercy quickly connected the dots.

"Oh sweet! Peperoni!"

The commander turned and glared at the Tracer who just took a bite out the free food.

"What? Can't save the world on empty stomach right?"

"I wonder if he got plain cheese?" Winston asked sneaking a peek through the rest of the boxes.

Jack was about to chastise them when the pizza girl taps him on the shoulder. Her palm extended. Gripping for her pay.

"That'll be thirty-five fifty."

-OOO-

* * *

 **Doing an Overwatch fic is utterly mad. Form the character's language, to the fat they keep getting more and more characters and their story being told in two different ways.**

 **Here's hoping I get too much of a headache working on this.**

 **Either way, leave a review, fav or fallow if you like it!**

 **See ya next time.**


End file.
